


The Entire Lore of the Dream SMP

by middaysky0613



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anarchy, Bestiality, Betrayal, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Demons, Drugs, Elections, Everyone Needs A Hug, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Explosives, F/F, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Gaslighting, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insanity, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Murder, Necromancy, Or Therapy, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Trans Male Character, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 79
Words: 35,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middaysky0613/pseuds/middaysky0613
Summary: The whole thing. I will continue updating until the story is over. (Includes the Tales of the SMP.)I tagged as lightly as possible.---Caught up on all lore until 3/3.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot/Sally the Salmon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. The Beginning

In the spring of April 25th, 2020, Dream created an SMP (Survival Multiplayer) server with GeorgeNotFound, naming it the Dream SMP. The server was mainly to build and play with friends, such as Callahan, Sapnap, ItsAlyssa, awesamdude (Sam), Ponk, and BadBoyHalo.

Various landmarks like The Community House, the Prime Path, Pet House, The Courthouse, Ponk’s Lemon Tree and others were built during this peaceful era. Pets like Beckerson and Mars were named and all was good. 

Despite its distance from wars, Sapnap managed to spark conflict when he accidentally killed Dream’s horse Spirit. The conflict was settled quickly, however, Sapnap also accidentally turned the leather remains of Spirit into an item frame. Dream replaced the leather afterwards as a placeholder for Spirit’s grave. George also decided to burn down Ponk’s Lemon Tree, forcing Ponk to rebuild it in a different area.

It was also during this era that the infamous Crafting Table Meme was created when Sapnap tried to push George off a crafting table, mimicking a sexual gesture.


	2. Tommyinnit's Arrival

On July 4th, 2020, Tommyinnit joined the server. He sparked a bit of petty drama, but overall he didn’t cause any harm. Following this, an influx of people joined, such as Tubbo, Fundy, Purpled, and Punz. Some say that Tommy’s arrival was the catalyst for wars and the intense lore in the Dream SMP. 

During this era, Ponk griefed Sapnap’s house, so in return, Sapnap burnt down Ponk’s Lemon Tree. Ponk became aware of Sapnap’s deed, and retaliated by teaming up with Alyssa to burn down Sapnap’s base. Tommy then got involved, teaming with Sapnap and killing Ponk and Alyssa relentlessly. 

Dream tried to sort things out but failed by getting killed by Tommy. While Tommy boasted about killing Dream to Ponk and Alyssa, Dream sneakily stole Tommy’s prized discs, Cat and Mellohi to hold as leverage and threatened to burn them. These discs meant a lot to Tommy, since he’s spent hours to obtain them. Tommy and Dream get into a VC and start to fight about who instigated the fight. Sapnap managed to get Mellohi back and hand them to Tommy, who fled down a ravine and hid them in a secret area. Tommy, Tubbo, and Sapnap all teamed together and fought Dream in the ravine, ultimately killed him and retrieved back Cat. 

After a few intense battles, Tommy managed to retrieve both his discs and hide them beneath his base. This back and forth pursuit between Tommy and Dream for the discs became known as The Disc Saga.


	3. The Disc War

Tommy came back online after the disc quarrel to see his base griefed due to Dream’s extreme pursuit to find the discs. Dream revealed that he’d found the location of the discs by analyzing Tommy’s Minecraft sounds and that he'd taken them to an undisclosed location. Dream demanded that Tommy had 20 minutes to give him Tommy’s Netherite chestplate or he’ll burn the discs. Tommy teamed up with Tubbo and decided they weren’t going to comply with Dream’s demands, and instead wanted to fight. 

After the 20 minutes were up, Tommy and Tubbo tried to portal trap him but failed. They tried to explode him with beds, however kept getting slain. Tommy tried to talk with Dream again, but Dream insisted with the same deal. Tommy requested 10 minutes to think about it, but instead wanted to offer an ultimatum with a tweet advertising Tommy. Dream refused. Eventually Wilbur joined the call, and asked Tommy as a messenger to ask Dream questions regarding his viewers and other various things. Wilbur asked Dream if he wanted to get Pizza Hut, which resulted into the iconic event where George and Wilbur (and was previously thought to be Dream as well) met up at a Pizza Hut in Brighton (and as we all know, the birth of the infamous “vlog”)

After that off-topic conversation, Tommy and Tubbo met up with Dream again, who taunted them by playing Mellohi. Dream built a dirt tower near Punz’s base guarding the jukebox however Tubbo managed to snatch it and fled alongside Tommy, however both were eventually killed by Dream. They go back and forth retrieving the disc from Dream, speed-building towers trying to kill each other. While Tommy tried to negotiate with Dream, Tubbo accidentally shot him thinking he was Dream. They tried again, and Tommy managed to stall Dream as Tubbo destroyed one of the blocks Dream was standing on, allowing Tommy to snatch Mellohi from the jukebox. He threw the disc onto the ground for Tubbo to pick up. Tubbo logged out thinking he picked it up, but once he logged back in with no disc, this meant that Dream picked it up instead.

They kept fighting, until they met up at the Prime Path and tried to reconcile one last time. Tommy still demanded his discs, so Dream burned one of the decoy discs, however Tommy and Tubbo thought it was the real one. Tommy and Dream finally settled to a somewhat fair agreement, where Tommy would drop his chestplate and Dream would drop the discs in exchange. However, once Tommy dropped it he immediately picked it back up while Tubbo snatched up the other disc, both logging out before Dream could kill them.


	4. The Disc War Finale

After discovering that the disc Dream burnt was actually a decoy, this meant another battle for the real discs. Tommy logged on, met with signs from Punz asking for an apology for ruining his base from the battle with Dream. Tommy ignored it, and picked up Tubbo to help him find the discs. Tommy speculated Dream hid the discs in his secret base, so in order to find his base, Tommy used a glitch that allowed them to see through blocks. They found one base, however they accidentally went into Ponk’s house thinking it was Dream’s. Tommy eventually succeeded in finding Dream’s secret base, finding a chest named “Tommy’s discs”, however it was empty. 

Tommy asked Punz if he had the discs, but Punz still demanded an apology. Tommy apologized halfheartedly, however he still believed Punz had the discs. While Tommy searched through his chests, Dream logged on. Tommy demanded his discs, and if Dream didn’t comply, he would burn 64 of Dream’s diamonds. At last, they decide to go with the trade with Tubbo on standby. Dream gave both discs, and Tommy gave his Netherite chestplate. After what seemed like the end of the war, Tommy and Tubbo both sit outside Tommy’s base and listen to Cat. 

However, this wasn’t the end. Tommy had his discs in the inventory, meaning that Dream could kill him and steal them back. They needed to craft an Enderchest. Tommy tried to ask Fundy for some blaze powder, but due to some previous conflicts, Fundy refused. He then tried to ask Punz, however Punz demanded a golden apple in return due to Tommy stealing golden apples previously. Despite Tommy giving a regular apple, Punz still traded him the blaze powder and Ender pearl. While trying to gather supplies, Dream started to chase Tommy with a crossbow. Tommy asked Tubbo to stall for him as Tommy mined the Nether portal for the eight obsidian to make the Enderchest. Tommy managed to get seven obsidian until being caught by Dream, meaning Tubbo had to get the eighth piece. While Tubbo got the last piece of obsidian, Tommy sprinted behind Tubbo’s house to craft the Enderchest. With seconds until Dream reached them, Tommy managed to craft the Enderchest and safely store the discs in it. Tommy successfully reclaimed the discs, marking the end of the Disc Saga.


	5. Jschlatt's Arrival

Jschlatt, who is one of Tommy’s “heroes’’, decided to randomly join the server. Tommy led him over to Wilbursoot’s house (also known as the Ball) and Wilbur gave him a tour of his house and a small introduction of the server. 

After talking in the Nether, Schlatt makes a recreation of the Cuck Shed near Tommy’s base. Schlatt turned on his “funny mic” and commenced the ritual with Fundy in the Cuck Shed (basically just dunking him in the water). Tommy then asked Schlatt to listen to the disc Blocks with him in Wilbur’s house, until accidentally losing the disc and killing each other a few times. 

Around an hour and a half later, while Tommy and Tubbo walked on the Prime Path, Schlatt was suddenly banned from the server by Dream due to not being whitelisted with his permission. However, this would not be Schlatt’s last time on the server, and he would be making his return later.


	6. Creation of L'manburg

After Jschlatt’s banishment from the SMP, Wilbur decided to rejoin with the purpose of forming a drug (potions) trade business with Tommy. They make a base called the Camarvan, also known as the Htodog Van, which is disguised as a hot dog van. Sapnap however, disliked the idea of a drug business. Wilbur started to notice a pattern of how all the Americans on the server tried thwarting his plans, thus suggesting the idea of starting up a new “server” created only for Europeans. Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo and Eret all join together to create a new independent nation called L’Manberg.

This only caused Wilbur to propose a revolution against the Dream SMP by making their own independent empire by building a wall surrounding the van. While trying to build the wall, Dream questioned their actions and ability to start an independent server. Tommy then says that his home is in L’Manberg, and his current base is now the “L’Manberg embassy”. 

A while later, Sapnap announced that he’s holding Tubbo hostage. Tommy tried to save him to prove his loyalty to Wilbur, however both were killed. After that debacle, Wilbur started to write a Declaration of Independence for L’Manberg. Wilbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Eret all signed. After Wilbur hung up the declaration in the van, someone using an invisibility potion sent a book to L’Manberg, declaring the official Dream SMP vs. L’Manberg War, more notably called the Dream SMP War. 

The Declaration of War was signed by Dream, Sapnap, and Punz (George would join the fight). Fundy also joined L’Manberg and agreed to stand on their side. Additionally, Fundy is announced to be Wilbur’s child as he was “born” in L’Manberg. Fundy later revealed that he was born by a fish named Sally the Salmon in L’Manberg’s walls and was assigned female at birth, but is now male (technically it’s not canon but Fundy said you’re allowed to headcanon it).


	7. The Dream SMP vs. L'manburg War

A few days before the war, Eret strengthened L’Manberg’s safety by increasing the walls height. However this proved futile as Dream, George, and Sapnap burned the surrounding trees that spread across L’Manberg and fired TNT cannons that damaged the walls. To further prove their strength, they burnt down Tubbo’s house (as shown). In a final attempt for surrender, Dream gave an ultimatum declaring that L’Manberg is given one day to surrender, thus forming his famous speech demanding white flags. L’Manberg refused to surrender. 

While Dream was off during his infamous “serious stream”, Tommy and Tubbo ran around the enemies bases offering to stop the war. Tommy even offered Mellohi in exchange for no war. Dream instantly refused. Tommy tried to negotiate with Dream, however due to L’Manberg resisting surrender, Punz, Sapnap, and Dream blew up Tommy’s base, even damaging the Cuck Shed.   
\--------  
War Begins:

It was August 4, 2020, the day of the war. The peacetime of one day turned into three due to some expected drama Dream had to deal with. During this peacetime, Tubbo’s nine stacks of emeralds were stolen by Sapnap, thus having to restart a day before the war. While Tubbo grinded for materials hours before the war, he got ambushed multiple times by the Dream SMP in his jungle base. 

Most of Tubbo’s potions and emeralds were stolen, however he managed to outrun them by breaking his bed and respawning in spawn, barely salvaging a few items. This ambush was the official start of the war. Tommy and Tubbo become cornered by the Dream SMP in the Power Tower near Tommy’s base. Tubbo suggested that they should trap the Nether portal leading to Tommy’s base with an End Crystal, however this plan failed as Fundy and Eret “accidentally” broke a piece of bedrock that gave the Dream SMP an escape. Fundy, Eret, and Tubbo all fled to L’Manberg, leaving Tommy pinned down at the Power Tower. Tommy was eventually killed, and ran with his fellow comrades to L’Manberg to regroup. This marks the first loss for L’Manberg. 

After the L’Manbergians fled to their home base, Wilbur logged on. They all decided to gear up and head back towards the L’Manberg Embassy, which was also Tommy’s house. They met up with the Dream SMP, realized it was a trap as the ground beneath the Embassy was rigged with TNT demolishing the entire place. L’Manberg held their ground in the Embassy until the Dream SMP retreated. Using this to their advantage, L’Manberg raced to Punz’s tower to snipe the Dream SMP from a higher angle, initiating a bow battle which L’Manberg ultimately won, making the Dream SMP retreat again. This marked a win for L’Manberg.   
\-------

Eret’s Betrayal:

After the gaining the upper hand in the war, Eret revealed that he’s been preparing a “secret weapon” in L’Manberg. The L’Manbergians followed him back as Eret led all of them down a secret tunnel towards a destination named the Final Control Room filled with empty chests and a button in the middle. Curious, Tommy pressed the button, unleashing pistons the Dream SMP members were hiding behind, killing all of the L’Manbergians in one swift move. Tommy, Wilbur, Tubbo, and Fundy all lost one canonical life. 

Eret announced to his now ex-comrades that he betrayed L’Manberg, siding with the Dream SMP in exchange for being king of the server, saying the famous line “It was never meant to be”. The L’Manbergians regroup and commence another meeting with the Dream SMP plus Eret, ordering L’Manberg to surrender. Wilbur refused, making Dream ignite a single TNT that set off a series of explosions under L’Manberg’s base, destroying the majority of the land. Everyone fled underneath L’Manberg as Tommy conveniently built an underground bunker for emergencies. The L’Manbergians took refuge there while they listened to Tommy’s disc Cat as they recovered.   
\-------

The Duel:

While taking refuge in the bunker, Wilbur suggested that they should finally surrender. Wilbur decided to take Tommy along with him to negotiate surrender with Dream. Despite Wilbur asking Tommy to remain calm, Tommy ended up lashing out at Dream and declared a bow duel between him and Dream. If Tommy wins, Dream will grant L’Manberg independence from the server. If Dream won, L’Manberg gets no independence and Dream obtains ownership of Tommy’s disc Mellohi. 

Tommy and Dream head towards the famous wooden path near Punz’s base. Dream and Tommy used poison potions to reach half a heart, and in a Hamilton style bow duel (lol), Dream won. Tommy died, striking his second out of three lives remaining. In a final attempt to grant L’Manberg’s independence, Tommy offered Dream both his prized discs Mellohi and Cat in return for L'Manberg's freedom. Dream took the offer, granting L’Manberg’s it’s technical freedom, thus ending the war. Wilbur wrote up the new Declaration of Independence (this time excluding Eret) marking the new independent land of L’Manberg.   
\--------

The Aftermath:

For a quick refresher, Tommy and Dream issued a deal where Dream would allow independence for L’Manberg at the expense of Tommy’s cherished discs, Cat and Mellohi. Tommy took the deal, granting L’Manberg technical independence for the exchange of his prized discs.   
Soon after this, BadBoyHalo logged onto the server. 

Following that, a close friend of Tommy and Tubbo, Jack Manifold, was also whitelisted onto the server. Tommy then convinced Jack to join L’Manberg. However, Dream started going on Jack’s stream, donating to him to kill Tommy, which Jack does. Dream even donated to Tommy and Tubbo, but both refused to do what he said. This started a series of donations asking Jack to destroy Tommy’s chests. Dream offered up to $999 to burn the items in Tommy’s chests, which Jack ultimately did. Talks of trust issues arose between the three, figuring out if Jack was still worthy to be part of L’Manberg. Even with these traitorous acts, Jack identified with L’Manberg and Tommy and Tubbo have accepted him.

A little while later, Nihachu also joined the server, who joined L’Manberg.


	8. The Start of the Cartel

After a few streams, Tommy decided that he wanted to start a business. Stuck with no ideas, Tommy decided to ring Quackity (nicknamed “Big Q”), who had this running gag where he spent time in juvy. They decided to create a cartel which consisted of Tommy, Tubbo, Jack and Quackity (who was not on the server yet). After their railroad system idea failed, Tommy decided to steal the remaining phantom membranes as they held a lot of value due to phantoms being banned on the server. 

While stealing from Purpled’s base, Jack accidentally killed Purpled’s chicken. Purpled then logged on with the cartel barely escaping from his base. Soon after, Purpled realized that his chicken died and demanded an answer as to who killed it. The cartel lied and said that Ponk killed it, though Purpled decided to ask the cartel himself. Tommy ran away and stored the phantom membranes in his Ender Chest. Tommy eventually shooed them away, managing to keep the phantom membranes. In the end, the business never really took off, and is more of a running joke the members bring up every now and then.


	9. Return of the Discs

Dream welcomed in Skeppy, who previously logged on but never played in the Dream SMP server. Dream invited him, gave him a tour of the server, as well as a recap of what he missed. During the tour, Skeppy blew up two pieces of TNT near L’Manberg’s walls. Skeppy also criticized Dream on the reasons he went against L’Manberg, going with L’Manberg’s side and even calling him a “psycho” for going against their independence. 

While he built his house, Skeppy came into possession of the leather remains of Spirit, Dream’s dead horse, which held incredible value. While trying to put it in an Ender Chest that was in Tommy’s base, a creeper snuck in and blew him up, partially destroying the base in the process. Skeppy managed to retrieve it, however, and proceeded to store it in his Ender Chest while Tommy and Tubbo scrambled to find Spirit’s remains. 

Dream became aware of Skeppy’s possession of Spirit, and the talks of trading ensued. Dream started bringing up the option to trade for Spirit in exchange for a disc (as shown in the picture), but Tommy didn’t appreciate that. Tommy then resorted to blackmailing Skeppy over a “controversial” tweet he made in the past, though it didn’t work. With no luck, Tommy decided to ring up Quackity, but that completely backfired as well. Tommy soon decided that he was fine with the deal Dream and Skeppy were discussing, reasoning that it would be easier to obtain a disc from Skeppy rather than from Dream. Ultimately, Skeppy traded Spirit for a disc, that being Cat.


	10. The Railway War

What started out as a calm stream (though that could be argued otherwise as Tommy and Tubbo’s friendship was on the verge of breaking apart during it) abruptly turned into a battle of trades and the start of a new war. It all started when Tommy was lounging in his holiday home, when he accidentally ran Dream over with his Minecart (as pictured), killing him in the process. (Dream actually used the /kill command because he planned for it to be a funny bit, but Tommy’s reaction and everything else that followed wasn't scripted.) Coincidentally, Skeppy, the current owner of Tommy’s other disc, Cat, was online. 

Using Dream’s death and Skeppy’s presence to their advantage, Tommy and Tubbo took all of Dream’s loot, armor, and items to use as leverage. Dream demanded his stuff back, arguing that a trade of his items for a disc was unjust as he had no emotional attachment to his loot and he could easily grind for it later. Tommy and Dream went back and forth bickering, so Tommy eventually brought Wilbur online to vouch for him. Unfortunately, Wilbur agreed with Dream and wanted Tommy to give Dream his stuff back. While Wilbur led the conversation, he whispered “Run” to Tommy and he did as he was told, riding away on his horse Champ. Unfortunately, Champ gets killed by Dream. He and Tommy bickered again, and Tommy tried to talk with Skeppy, though Skeppy quite literally says “fuck you” to his face. 

Tommy almost traded Dream’s items for Cat, though Skeppy refused when Dream and Sapnap persuaded him to hold onto them for a little longer. Ultimately, Tommy gave in, and returned Dream’s loot back to him in exchange for Spirit. Skeppy warned that whatever Tommy did next would determine if he would get the disc or not. However, during the trade, Dream realized that he was missing his overpowered Netherite sword. No one seemed to have it. During the search for Dream’s sword, Skeppy left the game. Tommy called him, asking him for the disc in exchange for Spirit, but Skeppy still refused, simply because Dream refused to give it to Tommy, as well as having no use for Spirit.

Skeppy logged on again, and during their bickering, Tommy brought up the fact that Skeppy lived with him, so therefore he needed to pay rent. Tommy was very close to trading the disc, but Dream was starting to get very angry without his sword. Dream started demanding for the sword to the point of threatening Henry’s life for it. At this point, no one knew if someone was lying or the sword actually despawned. Skeppy said that he could give Cat if Tommy gave him Netherite armor, but Tommy couldn’t afford that. Skeppy states he’s open for discussion on the disc. 

While Tommy and Skeppy were talking, Tommy caught a glimpse of Dream holding Mellohi. Tommy believed Dream had the disc on him, meaning that he could potentially get it back. Suddenly, Sapnap decided to switch to Tommy’s side in exchange for valuables. This resulted in a chase where Sapnap, Tubbo, and Tommy chased Dream while simultaneously destroying the Ender Chests around the server so Dream doesn’t wouldn’t be able to hide the disc. Sapnap eventually killed Dream, but realized that Dream didn’t have the disc on him. Sapnap then betrayed Tommy and Tubbo again, falling into Dream’s “the green bastard’s” blackmail, reasoning that they wouldn’t wanna get on Dream’s bad side. Tommy tried to trade with Dream again, but Dream logged off before he could say anything (Tubbo was also messing around). It seemed like all hope was lost... But that wasn’t the case.

Tubbo told Tommy that he had something to show him. Tubbo led Tommy down a secret path, and revealed that he had Dream’s overpowered Netherite sword all along, keeping it as leverage.


	11. Creation of Church Prime

Tommy decided once again that he wanted to make money. He came up with the idea of creating a tall building on the server akin to the Brighton Tower. While Tommy was building this tower, Dream joined Tommy’s call, which also had Quackity and Tubbo in it.

Dream jokingly compared himself to God, which started a running gag of Dream being a god with a religious following. The bit eventually got way too out of hand, as a hashtag (#ChurchPrime) was made and got into trending, as well as a series of tweets being created about “Church Prime” as a homage to Twitch Prime. 

They started changing the meaning of popular slang terms like “pog” and “wap” into versions that were related to the church theme. In this case, pog was an acronym that meant People Of God, while wap meant Worship And Prayer. Soon, they built a safe space in the server named “The Holy Lands” near Tommy’s tower where violence was prohibited. The group used Church Prime as a way to farm Twitch subs and as a running gag.


	12. Redemption of Mellohi

While he was streaming, Sapnap passed by Nihachu’s base, where he found her pet, Fungi the fox. He decided to torture the fox by firing arrows near it. Though he accidentally shot Fungi dead, Sapnap decided that he was still bored and wanted to torture another animal. He decided to go to Tommy’s holiday home, and saw a cow named (not name-tagged) Harold and shot him. He also tortured Henry, Tommy’s other cow that he cherished more. Tommy started streaming the next day to the sight of his chat saying Sapnap killed and tortured his cows. He also came to see the rare sight that was an angry Niki while he trashed Sapnap’s house in retaliation. They both wanted an apology from Sapnap, Tommy tried calling Sapnap, George, and Dream (almost accidentally leaking Dream’s number in the process), but none of them picked up. They decided to steal Sapnap’s and George’s fish, Beckerson and Mars.

Dream logged on, and Tommy decided to take this to his advantage. He struck a deal with Dream saying he’ll trade Beckerson and Mars for Mellohi. Dream refused, resulting in another bickering session. Dream however got cocky by taking out Mellohi and playing it in Tommy’s base. Tommy raced to get the disc, miraculously succeeding and got Mellohi in his Ender Chest. 

Tommy was obviously overjoyed, but Dream argued that Tommy had a fake. Tommy wasn’t convinced, resulting in another bickering session. Tommy got fed up and wanted to take this to court (with Big Law making a small appearance). As they head to the court, Tommy’s chat told him he should check up from Henry the cow. They abandon the court case, and Tommy arrives at his holiday house to the sight of Henry and his unnamed Llama’s disappearance. Dream took them hostage, using them as leverage for the pets. Tommy, being the scammer he was, wanted to try and scam Dream for the (supposedly) real Mellohi. The deal was that Tommy would trade Beckerson, Mars, and Spirit for the (supposedly) real Mellohi. The first plan was to create a fake Beckerson and Mars, though this failed immediately because the in-game chat revealed that Jack just got the fishing achievement [Tactical Fishing]. This caused Dream to become heavily suspicious. 

Now bear with me here, as this part gets a little confusing. Tommy, still trying to be a scammer, devised a plan where they would name the real Spirit incorrectly (Niki and Jack did this) so that Dream would think he had a fake when he actually got the real one. If Dream were to demand for the “real” one, he would just get the fake Spirit instead. Tommy would then plant the real Spirit below his base just in case Dream decided to stream-snipe. The plan was that Jack would put the fake Spirit in a chest in the Community House, and Tommy would take it. However, Dream got to the fake Spirit before Tommy could. 

Tommy’s scamming doesn’t end here, though. Tommy started acting to Dream (and the stream as well as he didn’t reveal this plan to the viewers) that his plan “failed” and that the “real” Spirit was with Dream, when he actually had the fake one. Jack and Tubbo also went along with this, collectively deciding to make Dream think that he won and got the real Spirit. Tommy, who still pretended to be mad, tactically decided to take the deal - trading Beckerson, Mars, “Spirit”, and Dream’s OP Netherite sword for the supposedly real Mellohi disc, and Tubbo’s beebox that got caught in the crossfire. The trade happened and Tommy got Mellohi. 

Tommy waited until Dream stopped stream-sniping, then celebrated and put the real Spirit back in his Ender Chest. Dream caught on quickly, however, revealing the disc Tommy got from the beginning was the real Mellohi all along. They both got scammed, however, as Dream also took the L. Additionally, Tubbo’s bee boxes got destroyed at the end.


	13. The Pet War

After a short break from the SMP, Fundy decided to log on. However, he was completely oblivious to the death of his fox Fungi. He became aware of his, absolutely outraged along with Niki who was also online. Fuming, he decided to take revenge. Dream lured him over to a pet shed, where most of the Dream Team’s pets were. Fundy then persuaded Niki to kill one fox, Skechers, with a pickaxe. 

Several hours later, George went live. After finishing a challenge they were doing on the SMP, Dream brought up the death of Skechers to Sapnap. He became extremely outraged, unhinged, even, as Sapnap started a killing spree of mobs. First he killed Niki’s chickens, and then Fundy’s Enderman, a mob that had been on the server for a while. Knowing that war was upon them, Dream and Sapnap decide to hide their valuable pets just in case. A few streams later, Sapnap decides to log on. While building the church for Church Prime, he stumbled across Fungi’s grave. He decided to take the diamond block from the grave and chuck it into lava. 

Fundy was beyond furious. He spent most of his next stream trading for a Mending book and stockpiling supplies for war until Punz joined. Fundy then declared a game with Punz where he would pick between Punz’s bees (Beenis) and Tubbo’s bees. Whatever Punz chose, Fundy would throw the other beehive in the fire. After Punz chose and Fundy throwed the other hive in fire, they waited to find out which hive Punz saved. Fundy revealed that he never actually had Tubbo’s bees all along; it was a decoy. The identity of the beehive Punz saved was unknown. Fundy and Punz then started to argue as Fundy criticized Punz about his true colors. Tommy and Tubbo loggeed on and started to act strangely intimidating towards Punz, while Punz threatened to call Sapnap and Eret. Sapnap didn’t pick up (as he’s most likely sleeping) and Eret was busy cooking. Quackity then joined the situation and accompanied Tommy and Tubbo, also being intimidating as well. 

Fundy then stated very explicitly that he was declaring war on Sapnap. Tommy and Tubbo then killed off Punz, but he started explaining himself on why he decided to play Fundy’s game (it was either to deny the game and let the bees stay in the Enderchest, or play the game and have his bees set free, but with the risk of dying). Punz argued that he wanted his bees to be free because they deserved to live. Tommy and Tubbo decided to let Punz be (they also killed Ponk who tried intervening lol), though they still stood with L’Manberg and Fundy. Eret also logged on later and fixed Fungi’s grave.

A day later, Fundy announced to his stream that he had analyzed George’s stream and found clues leading to where Sapnap’s and Dream’s pets were. While the majority of the main SMP players were busy with Twitch Rivals, Fundy used this time with Niki to search for the pets. Fundy eventually found them and decided to take them to an undisclosed area. They also found a bee, which they nicknamed Beelloon, and they wanted to nametag it by trading with Tubbo’s villagers. However, time is limited, as Twitch Rivals was slowly coming to an end. Fundy and Niki raced against time to deliver Beelloon in a safe area. However, Sapnap logged on. Due to Fundy being online and his chat snitching on him, he was pissed. 

He found out his pets were taken from the secret area and demanded answers to where the pets were. Punz and Karl Jacobs also logged on, and Karl was swayed onto Sapnap’s side. Sapnap threatened to blow up Fungi’s grave if Fundy didn’t return in five minutes, which Fundy ultimately gave in to. Niki, on the other hand, was trying to locate Beelloon and keep it safe. Fundy and Sapnap met, and Sapnap was threatening to kill more pets if Fundy didn't reveal to him the location of his pets. Sapnap decided to kill several of Niki’s chickens and take her fishes hostage as Fundy wasn’t complying. Fundy finally snapped and demanded Sapnap to 1v1 him. If Fundy won, Sapnap wouldn’t be allowed back into L’Manberg and would give Niki’s fishes back. If Sapnap won, Fundy would give his pets back and accept defeat. Sapnap agreed, though he blew up Fungi’s grave anyway.


	14. Civil War of L'manburg

The next day, Tubbo came online and was met with the terrible news that his dog in L’Manberg, a dog that has been there since the beginning, was slain by Ponk. Infuriated, Tubbo decided to burn down Ponk’s Lemon Tree and blame it on Big Crime, another one of Tubbo’s alter-egos that commits crime. Tubbo also proceeded to wander into Fundy’s base and stumble upon Fundy’s Schlong shovel, taking it and storing it in his Enderchest. 

While Eret and Karl were streaming, Fundy demanded answers as to where his Schlong was. He eventually found out that it was with Tubbo, but was not able to get it back in the end. After this, Eret decided to give Karl free loot, dropping a Netherite ingot on the ground. However, Fundy swiped it up, and combat logged before Karl could kill him. Later, Eret, Karl, and Fundy (who logged on again) had a moment of peace by listening to a music disc of Fundy’s. Right after the disc stopped playing, Fundy attempted to snatch the disc but Karl accidentally caught it instead. 

The next day on Tommy/Eret’s stream, Sapnap logged on. He approached Tommy, saying he should exile Fundy from L’Manberg due to his actions. During this bickering, Sapnap accidentally shot Karl and killed him, causing Karl to temporarily side with L’Manberg. Also, Purpled logged on. Pog!  
Fundy logged in the next day with plans to build the arena he and Sapnap are going to duel in.

However, he saw Tubbo and Karl online. He demanded Tubbo for the Schlong again, though Tubbo claimed he put it back in the chest he found it in, but when the chest was checked, it was nowhere to be found. Tubbo demanded a small duel between him and Fundy. If Tubbo won he'd keep the Schlong, but if Fundy won he’d get the Schlong back. In a rather unfair fight, Fundy won. Karl also chimed in, saying he wants to get back the Netherite ingot Fundy stole. Fundy agreed, in exchange for the disc Karl stole from Fundy. However, Fundy decided to try and scam Karl with Netherite scraps (Fundy already used the Netherite ingot on his chestplate) but Jack killed him and Karl got his hands on Fundy’s chestplate in Punz’s base. At this point, Tommy also logged on. He’s angered to witness his fellow L’Manberg members brawling, and wanted to solve it before it pulls them apart.

Fundy settled a deal with Karl to trade a Netherite ingot for Fundy’s chestplate. However, right after they went their separate ways, Fundy revealed that he lied about actually giving the ingot back. Fundy then offered to trade for a Netherite chestplate instead, even enchanting it with Mending and repairing it to 222 durability. Karl accepted, though at the last minute Fundy demanded diamonds because it’s what he’ll use to repair it. Fundy eventually settled that he’ll remove the diamonds for Karl’s autograph. Karl agreed with the deal, and Karl signs a book called “Karl is Epic :)” 

Meanwhile, in a separate VC, Quackity logged onto the server. While waiting for Fundy and Karl to sort things out, Jack accidentally killed Quackity with an arrow. Tommy got angry at Jack, and decided to bring in Big Law to work things out. They head to King’s Court and have a trial. Things take an odd turn, however, as Quackity pled guilty and Jack somehow won.


	15. SWAG vs. POG

Earlier in the day, Ponk found out about Tubbo’s malicious act of arson towards his Lemon Tree. Angered, he retaliated by burning Tubbo and Fundy’s jungle base. Hours later, after what felt like years, Wilbur logged onto the SMP. Wilbur is disheartened to see how much tyranny has happened since his leave, such as the mini civil war between Tubbo and Fundy. 

Determined to maintain his power in L’Manberg, he wanted to start an presidential election with Tommy (rigged to make sure he wins) on the 21st of September. They made a declaration of presidency (as shown in the picture) that translates to: “The election.. of 18 - no, of.. of what’s the date it’s the 3rd, innit? The 3rd of the 9th 2020 - well, no wait when should we hold the election? When’s the actual election gonna we (laughs) should we hold it the same day my jumper arrives? Should we do it on the 21st of September? Alright, the election of the 21st of September 2020, right? What’s our party called, Tommy? [...] The Right the Best! With - with uh [...] residing President Wilbur Soot and his running mate Tommyinnit!” - Wilbur (2020) 

Tommy and Wilbur went to go recruit members, coming across Quackity. They read out of the policies to him:

Reasons to vote for us:   
We won the war  
Tubbo   
We don’t like Sapnap. We just don’t. He’s not that appealing.   
GeorgeNotFound has looked at us and we got shaken up   
WE WILL NOT STAND FOR TYRANNY  
We are bonded by blood, no weapons here  
Probably endorsed by Vikkstar   
We will lower taxes   
We will make things big  
We will be huge men  
We will abolish Eret  
We will abolish (insert what you want here)  
I will president   
We are fucking strong and shit  
We will never be irrelevant   
We have the Poggon   
Monday’s off   
We will make even bigger things  
We will make things 1 inch bigger than Quackity 

(Policies in purple were added in during The Debate of All Debates)

Quackity refused to join, however. Baffled that he would refuse, Tommy asked Wilbur to “pinch” him. This resulted in Wilbur accidentally killing Tommy. However, since Wilbur didn’t close the ballots, Quackity declared that he was running for president under the political party SWAG (So We Are Gamers). Distraught, Wilbur had no other choice but to run against him with the political party POG (Politicians are Gamers). Afterwards, POG attempted to recruit Tubbo, Jack, and Niki


	16. The Debate of All Debates

The beginning of this chaotic stream started out with Tubbo announcing his sudden support for SWAG, who was POG’s opposing party (though throughout the stream he becomes more neutral). Tommy felt utterly betrayed by his best friend, but moved on to spread more POG propaganda by “exposing” Quackity’s past tweets. At this point, an influx of players logged on (George, Quackity and Sapnap), already adding onto the players who were already on (Tommy, Tubbo, Karl, Wilbur, BadBoyHalo). 

SWAG and POG got into a quarrel, deciding that in order to settle their bickering they needed to debate. They headed to King’s Court to discuss their policies and the future of L’Manberg (as shown below) in order to convince the other players to vote for them. Wilbur and Quackity debated in the first round, stating their policies. 

Midway through the debate, Big Law made an appearance (in the disguise as Herobrine) as Tommy and George debated. They made similar claims, discussing the reasoning of their policies (basically a roasting session). Dream even came online to defend George after a controversial claim regarding the original creator of the famous “Minecraft Manhunt” series. The debate abruptly ended when Wilbur logged off, saying that the discussion was absurd and that they should not have given the opposition a platform if they were going to debate unfairly.


	17. End of the Pet War

At the beginning of Fundy’s stream, Tubbo decided to return Fundy’s Schlong as a sign of strength for the duel against Sapnap. Then, the man himself, Sapnap, logged on. Tubbo, as the referee, began the fight. The rules are as stated: same armor and weapons, and first to three wins. If Fundy won, Sapnap would return Niki’s fishes, return Fundy’s brown pants, and give Fundy the power to do whatever he pleases with Sapnap’s pets. If Sapnap won, he’d get the pets Fundy stole, obtain Fundy’s Drip (golden pants with Mending), and Fundy would accept defeat. 

Sapnap swept through the duel, winning all three matches in a row. Fundy demanded a rematch, proposing double or nothing by offering his Schlong shovel that he recently got back from Tubbo. Sapnap agreed. Miraculously, Fundy won the next three matches. Sapnap and Fundy were both tied, 1 - 1. In the third battle, the tie breaker, Sapnap won with a 4 - 3. Fundy accepted defeat. However, Sapnap, being in an odd act of kindness, decided to return Niki’s fishes anyways (after almost scaring the shit out of Fundy).


	18. Rise of Coconut

After cleaning up the pranks in his base, Tommy decided to ring up Sapnap, as he tried to convince him to vote for POG in the election. Sapnap says he’d vote for POG if he publicly denounced Fundy. Tommy did so, and insulted Fundy for using coconut oil to shower, called him stinky, and basically bullied him. Confused as to why a fellow L’Manbergian would insult him, Fundy criticized him for using foul language against the son of the President and for having the audacity to side with Sapnap after the Pet War. In retaliation for Tommy's traitorous acts, Fundy declared that he would be running for president under the COCONUT party with his running mate Nihachu. Later on in the stream he brainstormed ways to convince other players to vote for him.

While Fundy pranked Eret’s base, Sapnap logged on again and wanted to meet Fundy. He wrote in chat “it’s time we make amends” and returned Fundy’s Drip and enchanted “Drip but brown” pants, logging off instantly. Appalled with Sapnap’s sudden act of kindness, Fundy returned the favor by returning Sapnap’s pets he was keeping hostage. These exchanges of peace marked the official end of the Pet War.


	19. The Rally

On September 20, 2020, a day before the official presidential election results, a rally was held for the parties POG and SWAG. While setting up chairs for the rally, Tubbo formed a new alter-ego named Toob, an alter-ego that spoke in the third person with no discernible personality except for being a dedicated “Christian.” 

Wilbur and Quackity logged on, and despite George (Quackity’s running man) being absent, they got on with the rally. It started off with each presidential candidate giving speeches about their policies, the audience consisting of Punz, Tubbo, Sapnap (and the 50 - 60k viewers watching). However, at the last minute, Fundy and Niki logged on with matching suits and declared themselves as COCONUT2020. Fundy gave a speech stating his party and the policies, consisting of providing a bakery and worldwide shipping. POG and SWAG are both panicked by the sudden overwhelming support of Coconut from the viewers, forcing Wilbur to add Coconut to the ballot. Nevertheless, the rally still continued, both parties having tricks up their sleeves. 

It was now onto the new segment of the rally: endorsements. Dream and Ponk also logged on, joining the audience. Quackity went first, having no endorsements due to his running mate George sleeping through the rally. POG then went on and surprised everyone with a personal video endorsement from Vikkstar supporting POG2020. It doesn’t stop there, however, as Jschlatt, who was previously banned from the server, logged on. Tommy and Wilbur tried to make Schlatt endorse POG, but instead Schlatt revealed he’d be running for president under the party SCHLATT2020 and endorsed Coconut soon afterward.

The SMP members started expressing their support towards Coconut, the voting gap between the parties steadily growing.   
Wilbur then released a Google Forms survey titled “The First Election of L'Manberg 2020,” which crashed due to the heavy flood of viewers trying to vote. He also added SCHLATT to the official ballot. After the viewer traffic slowed down, Wilbur took a peek at the polls and became nervous at the numbers. Tommy, Wilbur, and Quackity have an emergency meeting about the overwhelming support for Coconut, deciding that if either Coconut or Schlatt take the lead, POG and SWAG will combine parties (SWOG) to overthrow the opposing parties. 

Quackity refused, however, complaining that Wilbur and Tommy would neglect him once they won. Whilst this discussion was happening, Dream announced that he was endorsing SCHLATT2020. As the future was uncertain for L’Manberg, Wilbur read aloud the Declaration of Independence as a homage to L’Manberg in case it fell into the wrong hands. 

Towards the end of Tommy’s stream, Dream announced to Tommy that he’d retrieve Tommy’s other disc, Cat, from Skeppy. That announcement left Tommy and his viewers, unsure as to what would happen to the disc, as well as the future of the Dream SMP.


	20. The Election

September 22, 2020. The voting period for the L’Manberg Presidential Election was now closed. Before the final results were revealed, a new player, HBomb94, joined the server, and had no political party in mind. All the parties (including POG, SWAG, Coconut, and Schlatt) were online, waiting for Wilbur to announce the results. In total, the form garnered 220,000+ votes. However, Wilbur noted that there was a huge chunk of spam votes, most of which were voting for Coconut, causing the parties to speculate if Fundy (known for being a coder) rigged his votes. Either way, Wilbur excluded all the spam votes in the final count. Coconut was in last place with 9% of the votes, followed by Schlatt in third place with 16%. Finally, SWAG got second place with 30%, which meant that POG won, with 45% of the votes. It seemed like a great victory for L’Manberg, but the celebration ended as quickly as it had started. 

Suddenly, Wilbur stated that before the election, regardless of who won, SWAG would combine votes with Schlatt in a sort of coalition. This resulted in SWAG and Schlatt having 46% of the votes, barely overtaking POG in winning the L’Manberg Presidential Election. 

Schlatt then took the lead, declaring that his first order as President was to revoke Tommy and Wilbur’s L’Manberg citizenship. Tommy and Wilbur flee the election, taking shelter in Tubbo’s new bunker. While they fled, Wilbur was shot by Punz, taking one of his canonical lives. While this was happening, Schlatt ordered Tubbo to kill Tommy and Wilbur, and Tubbo complied, though he wasn’t able to find either of them. For his next order of business, he commanded the members of L’Manberg to take down the country’s walls. While Schlatt was wreaking havoc, Wilbur and Tommy found themselves taking refuge in a makeshift dirthut. 

Wilbur and Tommy realize they’re powerless. Their friends have turned on them, exiled them from their own nation, and they were forced to start from square one. They needed help, and they knew exactly who to call; The man, the myth, the legend - Technoblade. Since they had past connections, Techno was already swayed to Tommy and Wilbur’s side. There were rumors of him being a spy, but those were ultimately debunked.

While gearing up, Schaltt declared that he’d be changing the name of L’Manberg to just Manberg (because they take no L’s). During the rebuilding of Manberg, resistance against Schlatt’s dictatorial actions started growing between the L’Manbergians, including Eret, Tubbo, and even Quackity. Nihachu, who felt betrayed by Fundy’s sudden support for Schlatt, became vocal about Schlatt’s tyrannical actions. She brought the idea of revolting against him to Quackity, but after Niki accidentally killed Quackity, he snitched to Schlatt and ordered her to be imprisoned. However, Niki was still determined to take down Schlatt. 

While Schlatt ridiculed Niki for revolting against him, Wilbur and Tommy convinced Tubbo to be a spy and update them about Manberg. Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno decided to devise a plan where they’ll earn a one-day visa into Manberg. Majority of the server came into the White House as they watched Jschlatt and Tommy meet to grant Tommy a visa. Tommy mentioned that Ninja would be joining the server, so he needed a visa to tour him around. Schlatt agreed and granted him the one-day visa. Wilbur, Tommy, and Techno head back to their base, trying to come up with plans to overthrow Manberg. They form a place named Pogtopia to rebel against Schlatt and his wrongdoings. 

After the initial shock of Schlatt’s presidency died down, Fundy came back online to voice his plans to Eret about overtaking Schlatt, telling him he’ll gain his trust and strike at the right time (basically a double agent). Minutes later, in “support” of Schlatt, Fundy burned down the L’Manberg flag (pictured), solidifying his “trust” for Schlatt and the growing hate between him and Niki, who personally built the flag.


	21. The Fallout

After Jschlatt’s first days of presidency, Punz gifted Tubbo the official declaration of war against L’Manberg that was signed by Dream and a few other valuables that established his support for the rebellion against Schaltt. Since part of the original L’Manberg flag was destroyed, Fundy rebuilt it, but replaced the blue stripe of the flag with purple. Almost immediately, however, Tommy burned it down. 

A little later, while Techno was grinding for supplies, Dream logged on and requested Techno to meet up in an undisclosed area. Dream claimed that he’s against Schlatt, and fully supported Pogtopia, but would have to stay in the shadows for the time being. 

Two days later, Tommy managed to whitelist Ninja on the server, and used his visa he got from Schlatt to tour Manberg with him. After the quick tour, Tommy invited Ninja to Pogtopia and found a chest delivered from Dream. The chest contained a full set of Netherite armour, golden apples, Dream’s ‘DEFINITELY NOT PENIS’ crossbow, other valuables and a book that solidified his support for Pogtopia. They head back to Manberg, and bump into Quackity and George. One thing led to another, and somehow Ninja managed to seduce George into marrying him. Since Ninja married George, Tommy pressured him into asking for more visas for Manberg. Ninja successfully persuaded George into giving Pogtopia another visa for 3 hours at the expense of community service and jail time. 

Following this, Fundy, who was previously promoted to “Bishop” by Schlatt, rebuilt the Manberg flag with obsidian to prevent further destruction, as well as to gain Schlatt’s trust. A few streams later, while Fundy was building a secret bunker, he retrieved Beelloon from a hidden area. However, due to unknown circumstances, Beelloon passed away on the trip back. 

A while later, on Karl’s stream, Sapnap expressed that he’s fighting for Schlatt, but was considering the idea of overthrowing him. At around the same time, Skeppy and Bad logged on. In a turn of events, Skeppy randomly decided to give Tommy’s other disc, Cat, to Bad. While holding onto the disc, they realized that they held leverage against Pogtopia. Talks of making a new faction and conquering the server surfaced, though they have no solid plan as of yet.


	22. Battle of the Lake

While Sapnap and Karl messed around on the server, Karl found out that Tommy stole his personal welcome book for Pokimane that was on Party Island, an island dedicated to Pokimane’s future entry onto the server. In retaliation, Sapnap offered to find Tommy’s prized cow Henry to seek revenge. Karl accidentally led Sapnap to Henry’s actual location under the Eiffel Tower (a tower built for Karl and Sapnap’s honeymoon) and Sapnap took Henry hostage, but accidentally killed him in the process. 

A day later, Tommy found out about Henry’s tragic death. Tommy teamed up with Niki to grief the Eiffel Tower with a lava cast as an act of revenge. Dream and BadBoyHalo also logged on, with Dream supporting Tommy’s griefing and Bad having no particular side. After they griefed the tower, Tommy and Dream tried to pin the blame on Bad, though Bad retaliated by attempting to kill Tommy. This resulted in a Minecraft Manhunt-like chase with Tommy getting chased by Bad and Skeppy. 

Midway through the fight, the culprit himself, Sapnap, joined the game. They argued about the real culprit of the grief against the Eiffel Tower, until Sapnap ate the last remains of Henry, igniting another manhunt chase with Tommy (with support from Dream) getting chased by Sapnap, Skeppy, Bad, and Antfrost. Eventually the chase settled down as both sides tried to come up with a resolution, though it only proceeded to show Bad’s support for Manberg due to Tommy’s actions. In order to hold leverage against Sapnap, Dream gave Tommy Sapnap’s fish Mars. 

While the trade was happening, Niki was taken hostage by Sapnap. Tommy attempted to bargain Niki’s freedom with Mars, though Sapnap refused. Tommy then successfully lured everyone away from Niki to let her escape, sparking another chase. Knowing that he was outnumbered, Tommy needed to call someone to support him. Technoblade entered, joining alongside Tommy and Dream to battle against Sapnap, Skeppy, Bad, Antfrost, and Punz outside Pogtopia’s base. Halfway through the fight, Punz decided to betray Sapnap and side with Tommy, resulting in a victory for Tommy’s team.


	23. Dreamon Hunters

Tubbo and Fundy find themselves bored on the SMP, wanting to troll and do funny bits. They find themselves at Skeppy’s base making a figurine to repel demons. Just then, Dream logged on. Tubbo and Fundy declared Dream as a “Dreamon” so they lured him over to the figurine to extract the “demon” out of him. They start performing the ritual, making Dream suddenly shake violently, signifying that the ritual was working. Both Fundy and Tubbo log out, commencing the ritual. 

They log back onto the server, being met with a TNT explosion causing Tubbo and Dream to die. Thankfully, Dream vocalized how he felt “new” and wanted to “give Technoblade a hug”, signifying that the ritual worked. However, they still needed to do more tests to see if the Dreamon was exorcised. They took him to Ponk’s burnt Lemon Tree, however Dream expressed no memory of it. They then take Dream to Tommy’s base, building an iron door contraption to test if the iron doors evoke any emotion (for context, in Minecraft Champions 9 Dream got trapped in an iron door trap). 

Suddenly, Dream started to lash out at Fundy and Tubbo and killed them both. The Dreamon was still present in Dream due to the anger they evoked with the iron door, meaning that they needed to summon a good memory to eradicate the Dreamon. Fundy realized there was only one solution to bring back a pleasant memory, which was to recreate Fundy’s proposal (Fundy did a video going on a date with Dream and proposed to him, linked here). 

While Tubbo stalled Dream, Fundy ran to Purpled’s UFO and started to build a replica of a car, bringing “Mexican food” and a diamond to replicate the date. Fundy showed it to Dream, miraculously making Dream float in the air and explode to death. Dream again claimed that he felt “new” and that his “IQ feels high again”, indicating that Fundy’s plan succeeded. While celebrating their success, a new account by the name of DreamXD logged on and started to fly and punch Fundy and Tubbo, making them log out. Tubbo classified DreamXD as another Dreamon, speculating that everyone on the SMP could have Dreamons. Tubbo and Fundy declare themselves as Dreamon Hunters, planning to strike down every last Dreamon.


	24. Wilbur's Path to Corruption

While Tommy was refurbishing the underground path towards Pogtopia, Quackity and Fundy stumbled upon the entrance of the underground path. To make matters worse, Wilbur found out that Tommy was making a path and yelled at him, kickstarting the first of many disputes that would create a divide between them. Eventually, Schlatt, Fundy, and Quackity all found the hidden path, revealing their path to Pogtopia. 

Following this, Schlatt announced that he would be hosting a festival in Manberg “to celebrate democracy” in a week’s time, and everyone was invited (except Wilbur and Tommy, of course). As Tommy and Wilbur fled back to Pogtopia’s headquarters, Wilbur started questioning if they were fighting for the right side. Tommy disagreed, but Wilbur started saying that they should be the villains and completely destroy Manberg, descending down a path of corruption. He even started to question Tubbo’s loyalty towards Pogtopia, arguing that he was actually a traitor. 

While arguing, Schlatt, Quackity, and Fundy came close to finding Pogtopia’s base. As Tubbo tried to stall them, Tommy raced on horseback to Manberg, proposing that he'd destroy various landmarks if Schlatt, Quackity, and Fundy didn’t return back to Manberg. However, this was all just a distraction to get them away from Pogtopia. 

As Tommy distracted them, Wilbur convinced Dream into giving him TNT to aid in his plan in blowing up Manberg. Tommy attempted to retrieve the TNT back, but Dream prevented him from doing that. Tommy then decided to meet up with Tubbo, sulking about Wilbur’s corruption. Tubbo then revealed that the Mellohi disc Wilbur gave to Tommy a while back was apparently fake, and Tubbo had the “real” one all along. In return, Tommy decided to give Tubbo the disc Blocks, which was also the same disc Tommy played when Schlatt first entered the server. Tubbo believed he’s in possession of all the prized discs (Cat, Mellohi, Blocks), hoping to gain the upper hand in the future.


	25. Sapnap's Recruitment

Fundy logged on the server with the plan of building a Dreamon Hunters base. He bumped into Badboyhalo, and explained the dangers of a Dreamon. While collecting supplies for the base, Tubbo logged on and started speaking in a bizarre text. Fundy speculated that Tubbo got possessed by a Dreamon, but Tubbo confirmed he’s only using that text because Dreamons can't read it. Fundy said that Bad was already building the base, but Tubbo refused to acknowledge that because they’re skeptical of Bad. Thus, Fundy and Tubbo abandoned Bad and found themselves making a new base. 

While they built the base, Sapnap logged on. Knowing that Sapnap is close friends with Dream, they needed to make sure he wasn’t a Dreamon. Tubbo performed the iron door test on Sapnap, while Fundy took notes about his behavior. At the end of the test, they saw that Sapnap showed no demonic behavior. They then travel back to the Dreamon Hunters base, forcing Sapnap down the “containment pit for containing shit,” doing another iron door experiment. Again, Sapnap showed no demonic behavior. Sapnap then asked if he could join the Dreamon Hunters, and after a brief conversation, Fundy and Tubbo accepted him.


	26. The Festival

It was October 16th, 2020, the day of the Manberg festival. Wilbur spoke with Tubbo and finalized that when Tubbo said “And let the festival begin” during his speech Wilbur would detonate the TNT. Everyone on the server gathered in Manberg for Schlatt’s opening speech, as Tommy and Wilbur spied behind buildings to avoid getting caught. While everyone celebrated at Party Island, Wilbur started having second thoughts about his plan. Unsure, they called in Tubbo for his opinion. Despite asking for his opinion, Wilbur started to chastise him for being a “yes man” and having no individual opinions. Wilbur was still uncertain, and asked Tubbo to hurry up with his speech. 

After a final boxing match between Schlatt and Fundy, Tubbo began his speech, which talked about the history of Manberg and how extraordinary their nation is. However, when Tubbo said the cue for Wilbur, Schlatt started to confine Tubbo in a box. Schlatt then announced that he'd become aware of Tubbo being a spy and declared a public execution for his traitorous actions.

To do so, Schlatt called up Technoblade from the audience. Succumbed by peer pressure and how outnumbered he was, Techno started a massacre not just killing Tubbo, but also Schlatt, Quackity, and the whole audience (no canon lives lost except for Tubbo). Tommy then rushed to Schlatt’s throne, shocked that Techno killed Tubbo and betrayed Pogtopia. In a fit of anger Tommy started to kill the crowd, but was thwarted by Purpled. During this calamity, Wilbur frantically searched for the button to detonate the TNT but couldn’t locate it. 

While Tommy, Techno and Tubbo fled to Pogtopia, Wilbur went into the audience and confronted Schlatt, who was insulting Niki who expressed her dismay towards Tubbo’s execution. Wilbur then ordered Niki to run as he fought with the audience to stall, however Niki was eventually slain. While everyone fled the attack, Schlatt, Quackity and Fundy went to the White House to discuss the recent events. Schlatt revealed that the way he discovered Tubbo as a spy was by discovering Pogtopia’s base under the bunker. Still, despite the massacre, they went on with the festival. However, Quackity started to question his stance with Manberg. 

Due to Techno’s betrayal, Wilbur and Tommy declared him as a traitor of Pogtopia. However, Wilbur realized that Techno’s act of chaos fit perfectly into his prediction of how no one is on their side. Tommy was then persuaded into blowing up Manberg, however due to Wilbur’s plan being foiled, they headed back to Pogtopia with Tubbo and Niki. As they entered Pogtopia, Techno entered. Tommy expressed his rage towards Techno killing Tubbo and refused to forgive him unlike Tubbo. Wilbur instigated a fist fight between Tommy and Techno to unleash Tommy’s anger, which Techno ultimately won. Wilbur then started to express his support for Techno, only siding with him because he’s an advocate for chaos. Tommy eventually forgave Techno, but was still irritated with his actions. Disagreeing with their chaotic approach, Tommy, Tubbo and Niki grouped together and listened to Blocks, determined to reclaim Manberg nonviolently. 

While the inner quarrel in Pogtopia was happening, Antfrost and Awesamdude expressed how somber the festival turned due to the constant disruption and death. Schlatt decided in order to lighten the mood they would go forth with his plans of building the “Manberg hotel”. However, Schlatt wanted to build it on top of the Camarvan, causing Quackity and Fundy to reject this idea due to its historical value. Badboyhalo also sided with Quackity and Fundy agreeing that it’s a historical monument. Schlatt then started to attack Antfrost purely because he was a cat, however Awesamdude shot Schlatt before he could kill him off. Schlatt ultimately declared the demolition of the Camarvan and the White House. However, Quackity expressed his discomfort towards the destruction of the White House, partly because he built it along with Wilbur and Tommy, a physical symbol of the only time Manberg had peace. Schlatt’s lack of respect induced more doubt into Quackity and his position as Vice President. 

Antfrost, Awesamdude, and Bad all exited the festival, expressing their disagreement towards Schlatt’s actions, such as previously killing Ant’s cat and tearing down the Camarvan. Despite disliking Schlatt, they didn’t favor Pogtopia’s ideals either. This resulted in the creation of a new faction called The Badlands, which consisted of BadBoyHalo, Antfrost, and Awesamdude. They conspired to recruit anyone who has power to strengthen their faction.   
After everyone seemed to log off, Fundy decided to visit Pogtopia for the first time. While in Pogtopia he wrote in his diary (as pictured) documenting the monstrosities that occurred in the festival and how his stance is slightly wavering. For now, he is neutral. He also wanted to talk with Tubbo, for reasons that are unknown.


	27. Pogtopia's New Recruitment

On the day following the festival, Tommy was filled with rage. He headed towards Manberg with plans to assassinate Schlatt, but overheard Schlatt and Quackity getting into a heated argument over the demolition of the White House. This argument resulted in Quackity lashing out at Schlatt’s hypocritical actions and voluntarily stepping down from his Vice President role. Quackity then shot Schlatt out of anger and fled to the forest, where he met Tommy who pretended to act oblivious to their argument. 

Quackity ranted to Tommy about Schlatt’s lack of democracy, and voiced his idea of overthrowing Schlatt. Tommy offered the idea of joining Pogtopia, which Quackity happily agreed to. Tommy then took Quackity over to Pogtopia for a tour, until Wilbur logged on. 

While Wilbur tried to find them, Tommy and Quackity decided to grief the Manberg flag with a cobblestone penis. While they were bantering, Tommy noticed that the White House was completely destroyed. As Tommy and Quackity were lamenting about the demolition, Wilbur voiced how he found the button that was supposed to blow up the festival. He took both Quackity and Tommy into the room, filled with TNT and signs writing out the lyrics to “My L’Manberg,” a song Wilbur sang when L’Manberg was getting destroyed during their banishment. 

Wilbur planned on pressing the button at that moment, but Tommy and Quackity managed to convince him not to. Wilbur removed the button from the wall, though he placed it again soon after (once Quackity and Tommy left the room) to keep himself at ease. All three of them went back to Pogtopia, solidifying the idea of holding a meeting with Schlatt in the future. They came up with a few backup plans just in case things go askew.


	28. The Meeting

It was November 3, which was Niki’s birthday. To celebrate the occasion, Karl organized a birthday party in the newly built Haunted Mansion. Near the end of the party when everyone went home, Wilbur and Quackity started to sing songs to pass time. As Quackity sang “Wilbur Come Home,” a song in the tune of “Gary Come Home” from Spongebob Squarepants, he jokingly admitted his “love” for Wilbur. Wilbur rejected his confession, and suddenly announced that wanted to blow up Manberg at that instant. Karl, initially unaware of the plan, panicked and realized what Wilbur was about to do and ran with Niki to find him. As they ran, Wilbur began to sing “My L’Manberg” as they tried to find his location. Thankfully, Quackity formed a deal with Wilbur that if he doesn’t establish this meeting with Schlatt by Friday, they would go ahead with Plan B (Bomb), which is to blow up Manberg. 

A few days later, it was Friday, November 6, meaning that it was the deadline for the meeting. Quackity managed to write a fake building permit for the Manberg hotel to trick Schlatt into signing, but at the 100th page it would grant Quackity power to Manberg, and Schlatt would step down from president. Quackity and Schlatt met at the election podium, while Tommy and Wilbur spied behind buildings. However, in a turn of events, Schlatt announced that he'd found Wilbur’s explosives under Manberg but blamed it on Quackity. Wilbur then shot Quackity with an arrow of invis, letting Quackity escape as Schlatt chased behind. While they fled to Pogtopia, Schlatt warned that he'd relocated the TNT to Pogtopia. As Quackity and Tommy argued with Schlatt, Wilbur headed towards the button room. After a long period of stalling, Wilbur finally pressed it. However, nothing was ignited. Wilbur then checked behind the button and saw the redstone was disconnected. 

While Wilbur was off in the room, Quackity and Tommy then killed Schlatt, and ran to Pogtopia to try and defuse the explosives. Unfortunately due to a prank by Fundy, Pogtopia’s base was flooded with buttons on every surface. While trying to destroy the buttons, Fundy entered Pogtopia. Fundy then revealed to them that he was a spy and that he’s been keeping a diary documenting Schlatt’s weaknesses (as shown), indicating that Fundy was always against Schlatt. He now wants to formally help Pogtopia. Badboyhalo also wandered in Pogtopia, and while everyone was trying to shoo him away, Dream logged on, and announced that due to an undisclosed gift he got from Schaltt, Dream is now siding with Manberg. 

Now that Dream was siding with Schlatt, the only way to retrieve L’Manberg was war. Ten days from that meeting, November 16th, would be the war of Pogtopia vs. Manberg. Dream then insisted that there was a traitor in Pogtopia, a traitor even more surprising than Eret. This caused the members of Pogtopia to be suspicious of who the traitor was. Everyone then split off onto their separate ways, Tommy went to his base to talk with Dream, while Wilbur, Fundy, and Quackity stayed in Pogtopia to theorize who could be the traitor. They speculated Tommy, however that was quickly debunked.   
Everyone eventually met up again, and Wilbur pointed out that there was one tree that stayed intact throughout all the battles, naming it “L’Mantree”. They swore that the tree shouldn’t be destroyed in battle. Everyone then went their separate ways, starting to prepare for war.


	29. The Final Pet War

On November 5th, Sapnap wandered into Tommy’s holiday home and found Tommy’s new pet horse, Jourse. He then took Jourse to an undisclosed area, in hopes that Tommy will exchange Mars for Jourse. 

Days passed until November 15th, meaning that it was just one day until the Pogtopia vs. Manberg war. Tommy realized he was heavily undergeared, and while he was trying to scam people for armor, he realized that he doesn’t have a horse to go to war with. Tommy saw that Sapnap was online, so they decided to meet up in Manberg to talk with Technoblade on standby. Surprisingly, Sapnap wanted to make amends and leave all of their beef aside, however due to previous betrayals, Tommy was reluctant.

Sapnap led Tommy to the undisclosed area, and used Jourse to travel back to the Community House to trade Mars. Despite already bringing out Jourse, Tommy was still hesitant on trading Mars due to Sapnap previously killing Henry, thus Tommy denied the exchange for Mars. Angered, Sapnap put on his armor and killed Jourse, chasing Tommy as he fled to his holiday home. As he fled, both Dream and George logged on with the intent of killing Sapnap for an unknown reason. Everyone met up at Punz’s tower, but Dream suggested Tommy to follow him. Tommy obeyed as Dream led them to Sapnap’s secret base filled with all his pets. While in the base Sapnap tried to instigate Tommy to kill his pets out of revenge, but Tommy refused. 

Tommy wanted to finally settle this quarrel with a duel against him in Sapnap, both iron armor and iron sword. If Tommy won, he would get Sapnap’s Netherite and kill all his pets. If Sapnap won, Tommy would return mars. In an anti-climatic duel, Sapnap won. Tommy and Sapnap then ventured to the ocean near Rutabagville (Karl’s new nation) and offered Sapnap instead of giving back the fish, to free it in the ocean and set all their pet wars aside. Sapnap agreed, and fred Mars into the ocean. He added that once the war on the 16th was over, they would be allies.


	30. Pogtopia vs. Manburg War

It was November 16th, the day Pogtopia would go to war with Manberg. Hours before the war, multiple people logged on preparing for this massive event. Tubbo and Quackity theorized all the people that could be the potential traitor which they believed was Tommy. While they theorized, Dream threatened Eret’s power as king. 

He also asked Eret to not involve himself with the war, implying that he should stay as a neutral party. Once Dream left, Eret became conflicted due to his pursuit of redeeming himself, but ultimately disobeyed Dream by resigning as king and helping Pogtopia. Due to Eret disobeying Dream, he forced Eret to give away his crown and appointed George as the new king. 

A while later, it was only a few minutes before the war. Tommy logged on and met up with Wilbur, who again stayed true to his stance on blowing up Manberg (with 11 stacks of TNT). Everyone in Pogtopia (Tommy, Wilbur, Techno, Tubbo, Niki, Quackity, Fundy, and Eret) grouped outside Pogtopia proposing their plans. While doing so, Dream and Punz ambush them, killing Quackity and Fundy in the process. Everyone fled inside Pogtopia, until Techno revealed that he had extra supplies. 

He led them down his secret base displaying five sets of enchanted Netherite armor, potions and chests full of weapons. Everyone geared up and walked down to Manberg, and while they were walking Skeppy, Antfrost, and Bad tagged along behind them. As soon as they reached one of Eret’s towers, they were immediately targeted with arrows from above. Pogtopia fired back and charged in Eret’s tower. The Manberg members retreated back to the ground as Pogtopia fired from the tower. Pogtopia decided to head down the tower, battling in Manberg. In the middle of fighting, Dream asked to have a talk with Wilbur. Wilbur ordered Pogtopia to cease fire while Dream spoke about Schlatt’s idiocy and lack of contribution to the fight. This caused Dream to surrender and guide everyone to the Camarvan, where Schlatt hid.

Schlatt started to cause arguments, which Wilbur suggested Tommy to kill him in order to end it all. Before Tommy could do anything, Schlatt suddenly died in the van, supposedly due to a heart attack.


	31. Redemption of L'manburg

Dream then revealed that there was never a traitor, and due to Schlatt’s sudden death, Pogtopia successfully reclaimed back L’Manberg. To celebrate, Wilbur elected Tommy to president and proposed him to do a speech. Tommy got on the podium, but despite the victory, Tommy rejected the role of presidency due to his determination to retrieve his final disc. The battle between Tommy and Dream and the discs was still ongoing, and Tommy wanted to finish it. The presidency was then passed to Wilbur, however, Wilbur passed it onto Tubbo. Tubbo gave a speech, elected Tommy to his vice president and ordered the members of L’Manberg to take down the festival decorations. While tearing down the decorations, Dream revealed that he lied, and there was still a traitor. 

Suddenly, Techno killed Tubbo with a firework, expressing his dissatisfaction of the peaceful outcome, saying that all his efforts of grinding for war were futile. Techno, being the anarchist he is, became angry that they didn’t destroy Manberg’s government, but instead just replaced it with another government, L’Manberg. He believed that the root of all their problems was a system of government. Although he wasn’t the traitor, Techno still felt betrayed by Pogtopia and wanted to revolt. Techno and the Dream SMP members then began to attack as the L’Manbergians and citizens fled.


	32. L'manburg Goes Out With a Bang

While the battle was happening, Wilbur sneaked off during Tubbo’s speech into the button room. He sat there and contemplated blowing up L’Manberg, expressing that L’Manberg was no longer his and the place he fought for was gone. While doing so, Ph1LzA (Phil) joined the call and server exactly where the button room was. Phil tried consoling with him but failed, as Wilbur finally pressed the button, reciting the words from Eret’s betrayal, “It was never meant to be”. 

The explosions beneath L’Manberg erupted, destroying the majority of L’Manberg. Wilbur watched as the TNT blew up, and asked Phil to kill him. Phil hesitated, but ultimately slayed him in front of everyone. This was Wilbur’s final life, declaring him permanently dead. While everyone was in shock of Phil’s arrival, Techno started to plant Withers. Tommy tried to stop him, but Techno didn’t listen as he deployed two Withers to wreak havoc. Everyone started to fight the Withers to try and save the remains of L’Manberg, however Techno kept killing them from doing so. Eventually everyone killed them all, but left with the destroyed remnants of L’Manberg. 

Dream then revealed that the traitor was Wilbur, and that no matter the outcome, Wilbur would’ve pressed the button anyways.


	33. The War Conclusion

Despite the destruction, the L’Mantree, the tree swore to never be touched, stayed intact throughout the battle. Tommy, Tubbo, and Dream meet again to reminisce on that day’s events and ponder about the future of the server. Additionally, Dream told Tommy that he’s heard of Bad's plans to burn his disc. Dream also proceeded to blow up Tommy’s base after some bickering between him and Tommy. After that small fight, Tommy, Tubbo, and Dream all gather around the bench near Tommy’s base and listen to Blocks. 

While they listened, ConnorEatsPants joined the server. Once finishing the disc, Tubbo then went off to rebuild L’Manberg with Karl, Fundy, and Quackity. Fundy was then promoted to foreman, Quackity to Sexytary (secretary) of State, and Karl as the creative director of L’Manberg. A few hours after the aftermath, CaptainPuffy also joined the server. George also settled into the castle, but was assassinated by Techno (that did not cost him a canon life).


	34. New L'manburg

A day after the war, Tubbo organized a clean up day to fix L’Manberg, also known as New L’Manberg. Quackity also conspired to build an army against Techno and to defend L’Manberg. While they cleaned up, Wilbur came to L’Manberg as a ghost, meaning that he’s permanently deceased but still roams around. Tommy then visited L’Manberg and asked to have a word with Tubbo in his base. He said that although the war for L’Manberg was over, he was still determined to obtain his discs. In order to secure their trust, Tommy gave Tubbo Mellohi. 

On November 19, the members of L’Manberg would host Schlatt’s funeral (which in reality just became a celebration of his death). Before the funeral, Ghost Wilbur (also known as Ghostbur) talked with Tubbo in L’Manberg about how he doesn’t remember anything that “alive Wilbur” did. He recalled that he barely remembered anything from the last few months, including Schlatt’s presidency, blowing up L’Manberg, and even his son, Fundy. Everyone then went on with Schlatt’s funeral. Badboyhalo, who organized the funeral, did the opening speech and brought Schlatt’s coffin. 

However, everyone started to take Schlatt’s remains and play with them. Eventually, everyone settled down for the speeches. Despite the chaotic atmosphere, Tubbo, Quackity, Awesamdude, and Tommy did their individual speeches celebrating Schlatt’s death and the end of the Schlatt Administration. They sealed his body away into his final resting place (supposedly Hell). Quackity performed a song in honor of Schlatt’s death, thus ending the funeral.

As new president of New L’Manberg, Tubbo would need to enforce and reinforce old policies. These policies included 1) no armor worn in L’Manberg 2) Ban on destructive weapons unless needed in combat 3) To instill democracy, Tubbo established presidential elections to be held every 70 days. The new election will be on February 2, 2021, with a maximum of four parties, first come first serve. 

A few days later, Karl toured Vikkstar and Lazarbeam around the server. Other people like Dream, Sapnap, George, Quackity, and Ghostbur also helped the tour and gave a summary of the lore on the server. As Vikk and Lazar settled into their houses in a new faction called Boomerville, Wilbur stumbled upon Fundy’s lost stuff. Eager to use this as an opportunity to talk to his son, he met up with Fundy in L’Manberg to return his stuff. While talking, Fundy mentioned that he’s being adopted by Eret and that Phil needs to sign documents to finalize it. Disheartened, Ghostbur confirmed this with Phil as he ventured off to Pogtopia wondering what he did when he was alive and how he can make amends with his son.


	35. Tommy's Punishment

Adding to the flood of new players joining the server, Ranboo was also welcomed on and given a tour by Tubbo. Shortly after the tour, Tommy went on to persuade Ranboo to rob George’s newly built house, though they accidentally burnt part of it down in the process. In alleged retaliation from this, Dream burnt down most of Manifoldland (Jack Manifold’s small nation near L’Manberg) and started to build an obsidian wall that split the majority of New L’Manberg’s land. Dream said that due to Pogtopia overthrowing Schlatt meant that the treaty they implemented during Wilbur’s presidency no longer applied because a new government took over, implying that New L’Manberg’s land is now Dream SMP’s. In order to mark New L’Manberg’s territory from the Dream SMP’s, Dream built the obsidian borders. Unsure about this decision, Tubbo issued a meeting tomorrow with L’Manberg’s cabinet and demoted Tommy from vice president for supposedly causing Dream’s actions. 

It was the next day, and Dream continued to strengthen the obsidian walls. Tommy logged on, oblivious to the obsidian walls and his consequences of burning down George’s home. Quackity, Fundy, Tubbo and Tommy all gather together in the Camarvan to discuss who aggravated Dream to put up the walls. Majority of the room suspected Tommy, however Tommy denied doing so. Dream suggested privately to Tubbo that if Tommy was guilty he should be exiled from L’Manberg. Tommy however, who was guilty, claimed that he wasn’t. Thus, the only way to confirm if Tommy was guilty is with a court case. 

Everyone headed to the Courthouse to discuss Tommy’s alleged crime with Tubbo as the judge and Quackity representing Tommy. Tommy continued to argue with Tubbo, thus causing Tubbo to strike one of his three strikes. George began to state his case, saying that not only Tommy was at fault, but supposedly Ranboo. Although Ranboo committed the crime along with Tommy, Ranboo failed to remember committing the crime due to his extreme short term memory. This only worsened Tommy’s case. At this point, Tommy had one strike left. 

Finally, Tommy admitted to being the culprit, while also covering for Ranboo, saying “it was the perfect crime”. Although he was advised to banish him, Tubbo put Tommy on probation for two weeks, stripping him from his power as vice president and having to report daily to Fundy. Tubbo warned that if Tommy doesn’t comply, he would be exiled. Tommy was confirmed guilty of burning George’s house and was shortly dunked into lava afterwards (he lived though). 

Everyone then headed back to L’Manberg while ridiculing Tommy’s lack of responsibility for his actions. While arguing, Dream chimed in saying that he’s not satisfied with Tommy’s punishment, still urging to exile him for the good of L’Manberg. Hesitant about increasing Tommy’s punishment, Tubbo established another meeting on the 2nd of December about Tommy’s penalty. Tommy started to bicker again, until Dream suggested Tubbo to give him Mellohi. Even though Tubbo wasn’t going to give it to Dream, he warned Tommy about what could happen if he wasn’t wary about his actions. Everyone started to gang up on Tommy, saying that due to being blinded by his pursuit of retrieving his disc he’s hurting L’Manberg.

Eventually Tommy complied and started to write the book he’d be giving to Fundy, and Quackity would be temporary vice president to replace Tommy. As a sign of good faith, Dream repaired the L’Mantree (that was previously broken by George).


	36. The Second Meeting

A day before the meeting, Quackity and George decided to form a new nation cleverly called Mexican L’Manberg right next to New L’Manberg. Due to being King, George granted Quackity the position of president and himself as vice president of Mexican L’Manberg. Punz, Sapnap, and (after being persuaded relentlessly) Dream considered citizenship as well. 

The next day, December 2nd, was the day of the meeting. Quackity informed Tubbo of Mexican L’Manberg, which he happily endorsed. Quackity, Tubbo, and Fundy then went to the Camarvan to discuss the best outcome of the meeting: worst case scenario, Tommy is exiled. Best case scenario, Tommy apologizes to Dream. Tommy then logged on, and after one final meeting in the van, they started to head towards the meeting room. Tommy, Tubbo, Fundy, Quackity, and Connor (who tagged along) went to the meeting room located in the Holy Lands that Tubbo and Ranboo made beforehand to start the meeting. After settling in the room, Ranboo also joined to give the book Tubbo and Dream were going to sign. As said previously, Dream was vehement on exiling Tommy. Although it was an option, Tubbo wanted to compromise.

Tubbo suggested that Tommy’s probation would be extended to 3 weeks in return for the walls not growing. If Tommy were to break his streak of good behavior, the walls would be strengthened and Tommy would be on probation until he’s 18. However if Tommy behaved by the end of the 3 weeks, the walls come down. Dream, Tommy, and Tubbo all agree and sign the book. After what seemed like a harmonious outcome, Tommy started to boast about his cleverness and how he outsmarted Dream. He realized that throughout the pursuit of retrieving his discs, Dream doesn’t have any of them at that moment. Skeppy has Cat and Tubbo has Mellohi, leaving Dream with nothing. This meant that Tommy had the “upper hand”, because Tommy still had Spirit, one of Dream’s prized possessions. Due to having “leverage” over Dream, Tommy ordered Dream to take down the walls. Quackity and Fundy were automatically on board, but Tubbo remained skeptical. Everyone started to head to L’Manberg, instructing Dream to take down the walls.

However, Dream started to build the walls higher. Dream retaliated to Tommy that he doesn’t care about Spirit and at the end of the day wants the discs just as badly as him. He threatened that if Tubbo doesn’t exile him in 3 days, he would build the walls to height limit and hire guards to monitor L’Manberg. Dream exited the call and continued to build the walls, leaving the L’Manberg cabinet stunned and even more angry towards Tommy. Tubbo and Tommy started to argue, Tubbo going as far to call Tommy selfish, but Ranboo disproved that by revealing he contributed to the griefing of George’s house but Tommy covered for him. Still unsure to exile Tommy, Tommy suggested a Twitter poll that would determine the outcome of his fate. Tubbo didn’t want to wait the whole three days however and suggested reconvening on Friday (the poll would end on a Saturday). The bickering simmered down, as everyone went their separate ways, Tommy went to talk with Ranboo and Tubbo went to talk with Quackity. 

Tubbo and Quackity conversed in the van and Tubbo conspired to fake the exile to satisfy Dream no matter the outcome of the poll. Quackity then left to go think in Mexican L’Manberg, leaving Tubbo and Fundy together. Tubbo showed Fundy a secret panic room below the announcement stage in L’Manberg in case of emergencies.

Meanwhile, Tommy and Ranboo stood outside Tommy’s base and talked about the discs. Tommy also thanked Ranboo for sticking up for him. Tommy proceeded to voice his worry about him and Tubbo’s friendship being torn apart, and if he were to be exiled, he would be clueless as to what he’d do.


	37. Exile of Tommyinnit

A day before Tommy’s fate was decided, Dream suddenly dethroned George due to him being constantly targeted (because of his association with Dream), as well as his affiliation with Mexican L'manberg, thus rendering him a non-neutral party.  
Both George and Sapnap became upset, leading to a small argument between the Dream Team which led to Sapnap and George abandoning Dream for Mexican L’Manberg. Sapnap, George, and Quackity headed towards Mexican L’Manberg to converse with Bad to form an deal with the Badlands regarding their independence from the server. While they discussed, Quackity got assassinated by Dream. After he recovered, Dream and Quackity debated about Dream’s right to dethrone George, the real ownshiper of Cat and Mellohi, and the party responsible for the most conflicts in the server. The argument ended with no definite winner. Stumped, Mexican L’Manberg agreed to wait until tomorrow for a concrete plan. 

The day after, it was Friday, December 4, the day the decision would be made regarding Tommy’s exile. Before Tommy’s arrival, Quackity updated Tubbo and Fundy about George’s dethroning. At this point, Exile Tommy was winning the Twitter poll by a small margin. Despite that choice winning, in the end, it was still Tubbo’s call. Tommy arrived and met up with the rest of the L’Manberg cabinet in Fundy and Ranboo’s ice cream shop. In the meeting, Tommy suggested war to retaliate against Dream. He claimed that if Tubbo exiled Tommy, Dream would work his way up to king and form a powerful force within the server. Tommy proposed to team up with Techno and form other alliances on the server. Eager to take down Dream, both Fundy and Quackity agreed instantly, though Tubbo seemed very hesitant. Tubbo’s doubts were pointless against the rest of the cabinet however, as they headed off to L’Manberg to announce war against Dream. 

They met Dream on top of L’Manberg’s walls, letting Tubbo announce their final verdict. However, what seemed like a unanimous agreement was quickly overturned when Tubbo betrayed the cabinet's decision and formally announced he would be exiling Tommy. The cabinet started to fight as Tubbo called them out on their irrational decisions and undermined his authority. While being baffled his best friend would cross him, Tommy was quickly detained by Dream and escorted to an unknown location. Not only was Tommy exiled from L’Manberg, but also exiled from the majority of the Dream SMP.

While being escorted, Tommy met Ghostbur who was oblivious to everything, but followed along. They followed Dream by boat to Tommy’s holiday home he built with Tubbo, however Dream instantly blew it up. They make a dirt house farther away, and establish a small place named Logsted (Logstedshire in formal occasions). Dream also made Tommy and Ghostbur hand all over their supplies, forcing them to start from scratch. He eventually left them, leaving Tommy and Ghostbur as the only inhabitants of Logsted. Techno visited them briefly, however Tommy was still resentful of him. Tommy and Ghostbur settled into their new home, unsure what their new lifestyle holds. 

While Tommy was building his new home, Quackity and Fundy met in the Camarvan to discuss Tubbo’s decision. Quackity and Fundy were angry at Tubbo because they believed not initiating war meant Dream or anybody with immense power could overthrow L’Manberg. Fundy also handed them a “hitlist” documenting all the people who wronged L’Manberg, with the two remaining people being Dream and Techno. They settle with the decision they want to kill Techno first. To prepare for this, Quackity built a secret room full of Techno propaganda (as shown) with the strong intent of killing him. Due to Tommy being permanently exiled, Quackity was promoted to vice president and Fundy to secretary of state. 

Tubbo ordered Techno propaganda to be made across L’Manberg and an army to be assembled. The cabinet wrote down a book solidifying their intention of eliminating Techno with an “butcher” army and alliances with existing factions. Due to satisfying Dream with the exile of Tommy, Dream promised to take down the obsidian walls within a week and give the obsidian to L’Manberg. He also officially recognised L’Manberg as its own nation. Despite what seemed like relative peace, Quackity was still angered. He later asked George to join the butcher army, but no conclusion has been made.


	38. The Strike of Mexican L'manburg

Due to George being dethroned, the citizens of Mexican L’Manberg (Quackity, George, Karl and Sapnap) believed Eret was wrongfully crowned as king. To retaliate, Quackity decided to go to war by targeting Eret. George built a redstone contraption under the entrance of Eret’s castle which Karl would stand on while Sapnap and Karl peacefully protested. While they protest, George would press the button, lighting the TNT causing an explosion to kill Karl which they would frame on Eret. 

The citizens of Mexican L’Manberg go on with the plan, causing a disruption on Eret’s castle which brings the attention of the king, who brought Puffy and Hbomb along. While they argue, Quackity signaled George to press the button, successfully killing Karl with the explosion while Sapnap pinned it on Eret. This resulted in Karl’s first canonical death. While George lured Eret away from the castle, the rest of Mexican L’Manberg griefed the castle, including sabotaging the throne and keeping the blocks in an Enderchest. Eret returned to the castle, but they fled before Eret could catch them. Angered, Eret seeked revenge. 

The citizens of Mexican L’Manberg ran to L’Manberg, fleeing to Ghostbur’s home which supplied them with invisibility potions. While planning to attack the king, Dream logged on and started to destroy Mexican L’Manberg. While the citizens tried to soften the damage, Eret and his knights (Hbomb, Puffy, Punz) storm Mexican L’Manberg and explode it with TNT. Despite the irreversible damage, the members of Mexican L’Manberg agree to meet at the Holy Lands. While doing so, Dream wanted to talk. They run down the situation with Dream, claiming that Karl got killed by Eret while they were merely protesting. They reasoned that due to Eret “killing” Karl is what prompted them to grief the castle. 

Dream doesn’t believe this, calling their actions unjust and tyrannical. They continued to argue until Quackity offered to speak privately with Dream suggesting to grant Mexican L’Manberg their recognition as an independent nation. Dream continued to deny that offer. Eret got involved but Quackity persisted on Dream declaring Mexican L’Manberg as a peaceful society. Dream agreed under the condition that Eret’s castle would be repaired, stolen armor during the brawl would be returned, and an apology would be issued to Eret. Quackity negotiated further to renew Mexican L’Manberg and give it a fresh start with a new name. Everyone accepted, leading the citizens of Mexican L’Manberg to rejoice as they renamed their new society El Rapids.


	39. Discovery of the Blood Vines

While working in his underground statue room project, Badboyhalo stumbled upon an abnormal red “egg-like” substance with protruding vines. Unsure as to what it was, Bad decided to check up on it later. However, as he proceeded to roam around the server, more and more of these red vines started to show up, and those were found near Targay and Bad and Skeppy’s mansion. Dream and Sam came on equally as puzzled.

As Dream tried to mine them, Bad suddenly became very defensive and ridiculed them for damaging it. He also started to talk to the red vines, asking if it was hurt and offering it valuable items. The three continued to help build the prison Dream commissioned Sam for, until they decided to check up on the “blood vines'' again. Since then, the vines continued to grow and appeared on Tommy’s tower, Punz’s base, and Schlatt’s grave. Dream and Sam were slightly concerned over Bad’s strangely affectionate behavior towards these ominous vines, so they decided to take the vines down from Skeppy and Bad’s mansion. Antfrost also started to become defensive of the blood vines, causing Dream and Sam’s suspicion to increase. 

A day later, the red substances continued to grow, reaching Eret’s castle and museum, Ponk’s work-in-progress casino, the spider spawner, and various player’s bases in the Dream SMP. However, on Schlatt’s grave, the red vines infused with the ground, tainting his grave with red pigment. The vines themselves disappeared which is speculated to be because of the blue fire around that area. It also drained the color out of red wool in Bad’s statue project, turning it white.


	40. The Egg Infection

A few days after the discovery of the egg, it was apparent that players were trying to get rid of the egg. To protect it, Bad and Puffy confined the egg with obsidian. Shortly afterwards, players like Bad, Puffy, and Ant suddenly became detached to the egg’s influence. The vines also stopped growing. They showed Skeppy the egg, but he broke the obsidian surrounding it, returning Bad, Puffy and Ant’s infatuation towards the egg. They started to tear down the obsidian until Skeppy said he wanted to spend some alone time with the egg. They obliged, but returned seeing the obsidian replaced and Skeppy trapped inside the egg. They again were forced out of their trance, determined to bail Skeppy and destroy the vines around the server. The trio realized that when the egg is encapsulated, they are immune to its hypnotizing effects. The trio theorized that something awoke the egg, although no conclusion had been made. 

A day later, the server became vine-free and Bad was determined to free Skeppy. Although Skeppy wasn’t saying anything, he was still responsive. Bad came up with a system to break the obsidian while also not triggering the egg’s hypnotic effect, which resulted in him successfully releasing Skeppy. However once escaped, Bad noticed Skeppy’s skin turned red and his voice went completely monotone. Bad tried washing him with water from the Holy Lands, but it proved futile. Bad brought Skeppy to the surface and tried breaking the trance by giving him familiar items, but failed. Skeppy had no other interest than the Egg. They went back to the Egg as Bad continued to try and snap Skeppy out of the Egg’s influence. 

While doing so, Skeppy escaped and went into hiding before Bad could locate him. Puffy joined in the journey to find Skeppy and eventually located him near their mansion. Puffy tried getting a reaction by being “discount Skeppy” but to no avail. After countless attempts, Bad and Puffy find themselves back in the statue room washing Skeppy with holy water. Skeppy didn’t fight however and drowned in the water making him respawn in a different area. They find Skeppy back in the mansion, who he told them to put all their items in chests. They both resisted, but Skeppy threatened to burn the disc if they didn’t. They obeyed, until suddenly Skeppy killed Bad and Puffy killed Skeppy for doing so. Shockingly, Skeppy had Cat on him. 

Puffy picked up the disc, who tossed it to Bad which he banked in his Enderchest. Skeppy came back strongly determined to retrieve the disc and intent on killing Puffy. Bad offered Skeppy the disc if he came back to the mansion, which he did. Bad gave the disc in return but Skeppy ran off quickly to chase Puffy. They chased to the Holy Lands but Skeppy continued to hurt Puffy despite the no-violence rule. Skeppy eventually killed Puffy as revenge for Puffy killing him earlier. Bad chased Skeppy around the server wanting to kiss him to break him out of his trance, but when he did, Skeppy reciprocated the kiss over to Puffy. They followed Skeppy over seeing him making a new house, implying he’s moving out of the mansion he and Bad share. Reluctant to move, Bad moved in with Skeppy as well. Despite moving in with him, Bad was still sad his friend was acting strange.


	41. Life in Exile

Throughout Tommy’s exile, Dream would come to Logsted daily and force Tommy to explode his tools and start from scratch. As the days carried on, Tommy fell into this routine and became more compliant. He also started to experience suicidal tendencies or lightly reference taking his own canon life. His resentment towards Dream also started to fade and he started to see him as a “friend”, since Dream was the only one who consistently visited him. A few days after his exile, Ghostbur gave Tommy a compass named Your Tubbo which pointed to the direction of the white house in L’Manberg. A day later, Ghostbur gave Tubbo a compass named Your Tommy which pointed to Tommy’s tent in Logsted. Tommy also stumbled upon Techno’s snow base but was warned by Phil to stay away. 

During exile, Jack Manifold visited him. Despite feeling bitter towards Tommy, he still wanted to visit him. As Jack reunited with him in the Nether, Tommy suddenly dug a hole below him, hurdling him towards the lava. While trying to rescue himself, Tommy kept him from doing so, making Jack die and lose his second canon life. This caused Jack’s bitterness towards Tommy to increase, slightly hating him more. After thirteen in-game days since Tommy’s banishment, Tubbo and Tommy finally “reunited”. No words were exchanged between them. 

Tommy believed that he was hallucinating Tubbo as well. Dream agreed that he was hallucinating, while Ghostbur claimed he could see him alongside Tommy. To give himself a distraction, Tommy realized he wanted some friends. Since he was banned from the Dream SMP, he asked Ghostbur to send out invitations for a beach party in Logsted. A day later, no one showed up to the party except Dream. A day passed again, and Dream stumbled upon Tommy’s hidden valuable chest below Logsted. Angered, Dream blew up the majority of Tommy’s items, Logsted, his tent (Tnret), the Nether portal, the Prime Log, and killed Mushroom Henry. Tommy managed to save pictures of him and Tubbo and Dream let him keep his jukebox. He also forbade Tommy from entering the Nether and people visiting him, leaving him in total isolation and forced to start over. 

While being compelled to take his last canon life, Tommy realized Dream’s manipulative tactics and that Dream was only being his “friend” to observe him. To retaliate, Tommy left Logsted in hopes of gearing up against Dream. To survive, Tommy found shelter beneath Techno’s snow base, calling it the “Dnret” in honor of Tnret.


	42. Execution Day

The Butcher Army, consisting of Quackity, Tubbo, Fundy, and Ranboo, all gather together determined to kill Technoblade. Although they were geared up, they didn’t know his location. Except for Techno himself, Phil knew his location. The army demanded Phil for his location, but because he didn’t comply, they raided his house. While raiding, Tubbo stumbled upon a compass leading to Techno’s snow base. 

In order to make sure Phil didn’t interfere with the Butcher Army’s plans, they put Phil on house arrest and gave him an ankle monitor so he wouldn’t leave his house. Knowing they were going to kill him, Phil warned Techno of the Butcher Army. Despite being on house arrest, he left his ankle monitor at home and went to spy on them. 

While the Butcher Army ventured with the compass, Techno hastily prepared for battle. As he brewed potions, Ghostbur wandered in his base. He said later that while giving out invitations to Tommy’s beach party, Dream took them and encouraged Ghostbur to take a walk in the snow. Since water caused Ghostbur to melt, he took shelter in Techno’s base. Panicked, Techno ushered Ghostbur outside. Unfortunately, Ghostbur ran into the Butcher Army and cluelessly led them over to Techno. The Butcher Army demanded Techno to repay for his war crimes. Techno refused to obey and started to battle the Butcher Army. While fighting, Quackity threatened to kill Techno’s horse Carl if he didn’t take off his armor and head to L’Manberg for a trial. Techno obeyed. While this was happening, Phil spied in the shadows and fled back to L’Manberg just in time. When they headed back to L’Manberg, the Butcher Army put Techno in a guillotine-like machine, announcing instead of a trial, Technoblade would be executed. 

Suddenly, Punz rushed in and planted TNT all across the execution site. The citizens managed to destroy the TNT before any damage was done. Quackity turned on the machine, but it failed when Techno used a totem of undying to save himself, allowing him to escape. Unbeknownst to everyone, Dream took a hold of Carl and led Techno down the Final Control Room, supplying him with gear. Angered the execution failed, Quackity followed Techno down into the Final Control Room and tried to kill him, ultimately failing when Techno won the fight and fled back to his base. This meant Quackity had two lives left. 

The Butcher Army was stumped. Their plan to kill Techno had failed and needed to come up with a solution. Quackity said he saw Dream helping out Techno, realizing that everything that’s damaged L’Manberg was associated with Dream. Tubbo suggested inviting Dream to a festival where they could assassinate him. As the Butcher Army continued to establish their plans, Tubbo headed to Logsted to meet Tommy. (TW: implied suicide) Unfortunately, Tubbo saw Logsted in ruins and a tall tower, believing that Tommy took his last life by falling to his death. 

Simultaneously, as Techno headed back to his base, he discovered Tommy’s makeshift home underneath. Techno offered in order for Tommy to stay, he would have to team up with him and take down L’Manberg. Still stubborn, Techno convinced Tommy with ownership of his discs. Despite disagreeing with anarchy and the destruction of L’Manberg’s government, Tommy was convinced. Techno then led Tommy to a secret vault full of supplies and two ready-to-go Withers to use in battle.


	43. Legends of Gogtopia

Karl gathered Bad, Fundy, Awesamdude, and George to build an entire nation in one hour. However at the end of the one hour, Karl would do something unexpected to the village. After finding untouched land to build their country, they name their country Gogtopia. They create a flag (pictured), a national anthem, and name a villager Gregory and appoint him as the Mayor of Gogtopia. At the end of the hour, they take a tour of the town to admire their hard work. However, Karl started to plant TNT everywhere, exploding Gogtopia in the process. Karl reasoned that he didn’t want Gogtopia to fade with irrelevance, so to avoid that, Gogtopia would go out with a bang (literally).


	44. An Unlikely Reunion

Dream became worried that everyone on the server disliked him, all except Punz who was his one remaining ally left. However, since Punz was Dream’s only ally, he would be targeted by the rest of the server. To avoid this, Punz would act as a spy and act like he no longer supported Dream.  
As Tommy took shelter in Techno’s snow base, they occasionally snuck inside L’Manberg to find Techno’s stolen items from the failed execution. They also built a secret base beneath L’Manberg for whenever they had to visit, filled with an army of dogs. While living in Techno’s snow base, Dream visited several times asking Techno and Ghostbur if they’ve seen Tommy while Tommy hid in a box. They both denied, however Dream found Dnret and knew that Tommy was near. 

While traveling to L’Manberg continuing the search for Techno’s items, Tommy and Techno accidentally get caught by Connor. Using this to their advantage, they take Connor hostage in exchange for Techno’s items. Techno called out to Ranboo to alert Tubbo of the situation. Tubbo came over, stunned to see Tommy alive and siding with Techno. Techno continued to demand his items, so Tubbo ordered Ranboo to get Techno’s pickaxe from another location while Tubbo kept the crossbow in his Enderchest. Despite reuniting, Tommy was still angered about Tubbo’s lack of visiting and absence during the beach party. Tubbo argued that he never got an invite but Tommy ignored it. Ranboo returned and gave Techno his items along with Tubbo, thus releasing Connor. Techno and Tommy walk back to the portal, unexpectedly meeting Dream.

Tommy proceeded to call Dream out on his manipulative behavior, however, Dream informed him that Skeppy gave him Cat, now possessing leverage over Tommy. He asked Tommy to come with him or else he’d burn the disc. However, Techno shielded Tommy from Dream, saying he’ll protect him unless Dream uses his “favor”. Thus, Dream spared Tommy, allowing them to go back to their base.


	45. The Village that Went Mad

A hundred years before Dream joined the server, there was a town named Not a Very Good Town-Town with Jimmy (Badboyhalo) as the mayor, Jack (Ponk), Helga (Quackity) the wife of Jimmy, Miles Memeington (George) a conseur of steak, Cornelius (Dream), Bob (Lazerbeam) who was a builder, Robin (Tubbo) an orphan child, and Corpse who is supposedly a catboy. In this town, there were two murderers, one jester whose goal is to deceive everyone into thinking they’re the murderer when they’re actually innocent, one investigator that can investigate each other’s roles, and the rest are regular villagers. After a long night, the villagers wake up to seeing Cornelius dead. 

The rest of the living villagers talk by a campfire to theorize who killed him. They come to a decision that either Corpse, George, and Tubbo commited the murder. After defending themselves, the villagers voted out Corpse. Saddened that his only father figure is dead, Robin stays the night in jail. The morning after, no villagers die. After more theorizing, Jimmy and Robin are voted out. Jimmy defended himself, but Robin continued to grieve Corpse’s death. Due to the lack of defense, the villagers kill Robin. However, Robin is revealed to be the jester and won the round. Despite winning, the round continued and the rest of the villagers were killed, leaving Bob and Jack the last men standing as the murderers.


	46. The Demand of The Blades

Two days before the L’Manberg Festival, Ranboo was busy setting up decorations until he realized he lost his only prized possession, his memory book. The book contained not only his memories, but also information exposing his affiliation with Techno, basically outing him as a “traitor” to L’Manberg. Thankfully, he found it in a chest nearby but believed someone else put it there.

The next day, Techno still demanded the rest of his tools, most importantly his weapons. Techno and Tommy headed to L’Manberg and met Ranboo and Fundy. Techno threatened to spawn a Wither at the cost of them handing his items. Failing to be compliant, Techno built the Wither anyways, and that if they gave him his items, he’ll help kill it. While the Wither was rampaging across L’Manberg, Ranboo obeyed and ran to find Techno’s weapons. Ranboo came back with the items, but the Wither was already slain. Thus, Techno demanded the Nether star that dropped from the Wither.

Techno and Tommy start to relentlessly harass Fundy for the Nether star and the location of Tommy’s disc. Despite Fundy giving the Nether star, Tommy continued to interrogate Fundy for the location of his discs, which caused Fundy to become overwhelmed and cry. After calming down, Tommy asked Fundy the next event where everyone will attend. Fundy said that L’Manberg was holding a Festival the next day. Satisfied with the information, Tommy and Techno leave L’Manberg. While heading home, Techno unveils his newfound respect for Tommy due to standing up against Dream and committing terrorism in L’Manberg. Due to Techno gaining respect for Tommy, he decided to reveal his true intentions which is to blow up L’Manberg and wants Tommy formally on his side. Despite disagreeing with violence and the destruction of his past home, Tommy joined Techno, still adamant on obtaining his discs. 

Tubbo returned to L’Manberg, greeted with the mass destruction caused by the Withers. Ranboo summarized the events for Tubbo in the meeting room, revealing that their leverage, Techno’s weapons, were gone. However, despite the violence, Tubbo wanted to strike back diplomatically.


	47. The Red Festival

A day before the festival, Ranboo created a panic room designated to calm his nerves. While building, he started to question his alignment with people he associated with, afraid he would be seen as a “traitor” to whoever since he’s both affiliated with L’Manberg and Techno. He came to a revelation that Dream is responsible for pitting the server against each other, thus causing conflict and which redirects power to himself. After calming down, Ranboo returned to decorating L’Manberg.

On the day of the festival while preparing, the L’Manberg cabinet met in the Camarvan to discuss the festival schedule. Tubbo said he privately met up with Dream and said he’ll be arriving later. Quackity insisted that Tubbo would be the one to kill him due to Dream having so much trust in him. Tubbo called all the citizens over and greeted everyone with a welcome speech which commenced the festival. As the festival proceeded, Tubbo was concerned if Dream was going to even show up. While the festival was happening, Tommy and Techno were planning to crash the festival. On the way there, they see a gigantic prison that Sam built. They reach L’Manberg and spy upon the citizens with invisibility potions. While the citizens were distracted, Tommy called Ranboo over to reveal news about the festival’s schedule. Ranboo revealed that Dream is supposed to be arriving soon with no armor, due to the no armor law in L’Manberg. This meant that Dream was vulnerable, and Tommy was vehement to kill him. 

The L’Manberg cabinet does one more meeting regarding Dream’s arrival, and while doing so, Dream is seen putting up obsidian walls, similar to the walls Dream threatened to put before Tommy was exiled. The cabinet was confused until Dream explained that he’s putting back the walls due to Tommy. Even more puzzled, Dream guided both the cabinet and the citizens down to the remains of the Community House, which was completely blown up. Dream believed Tommy was the culprit, thus pinning the blame on L’Manberg due to Tubbo still having Mellohi, meaning he was still affiliated with Tommy. In order to make amends of his wrongdoings, Dream demanded Mellohi from Tubbo to end that association. 

Right before Tubbo gave the disc, Tommy and Techno intervened. Despite the big claim, Tommy swore he didn’t do it. As he tried to defend himself, him and Tubbo started to argue. Tubbo said that Tommy has made countless mistakes, and that destroying the Community House has him written all over it. The two started to physically fight, and ended abruptly when Tommy said he cared more about the discs than Tubbo. The two stop fighting and quickly apologize to each other. Tommy then allowed Tubbo to give Dream Mellohi, which Tubbo quickly did. Tommy came to realize that he’s lost himself and hated who he’s become, deciding to drop Techno’s alliance and side with Tubbo. 

Suddenly, Dream started to berate Tubbo, calling him an awful president, an idiot, and revealed that he only became friends with him to obtain the disc. Dream then revealed Ranboo as a traitor to L’Manberg, handing over his memory book which contained his association with Techno and Tommy. Dream then asked Techno if he had Withers, implying a team-up to destroy L’Manberg. Dream demanded that L’Manberg would be destroyed tomorrow at 3 P.M and that everyone should prepare to say goodbye. Dream and Techno escape the mob before anyone could attack, leaving everyone in the broken Community House stunned. 

With the implication of war, Tommy gathered everyone together and asked everyone to put their conflicts aside to protect L’Manberg. Mostly everyone agreed, except Sapnap who seemed hesitant due to him and Dream’s close friendship. Punz also claimed to take a step back from Dream’s alliance to support L’Manberg. Due to Tommy helping out L’Manberg, this revoked his exile from the Dream SMP and L’Manberg. As everyone went their separate ways to prepare, Tommy and Tubbo quickly talked in private and apologized again. Once their conversation ended, Quackity demanded an execution for Ranboo’s traitorous actions. Tubbo refused, explaining that an execution would be treason and history repeating itself, but Quackity continued to persist. Quackity then dismissed the Ranboo situation and asked Tubbo to take action as president and take control. He then implied if he were to commit the execution and be charged with treason, he can’t be associated with L’Manberg anymore. 

While Tubbo and Quackity’s conversation was happening, Fundy does a small speech gearing them up for the fight. Niki added that she has nothing to lose thanks to Tommy and she’s not fighting alongside him. She continued to say that Tommy burned down George’s house for no reason, but Ranboo butted in saying he also contributed to it. Ranboo and Niki start to argue about Ranboo’s mixed affiliation with L’Manberg and Techno and how it made him a traitor. Ranboo defended himself saying he doesn’t choose sides, rather he chooses people. He claimed that L’Manberg is screwed due to the members picking sides and that choosing sides results in nothing but conflict and that no matter what, Dream would still hold power. Everyone continued to gang up on Ranboo until Tubbo intervened with a final speech, splitting everyone off to prepare. 

After everyone separated, Ranboo went off into his panic room and continued to question the fight for L’Manberg. He started to panic thinking he had no friends left and wondered who stole his memory book. While doing so, Ranboo started having a hallucination of Dream. “Dream” is revealed to have found his memory book in a chest and started to feed into Ranboo’s insecurities of being a traitor. “Dream” proceeded to gaslit him into believing he destroyed the Community House and betraying his friends. Suddenly, “Dream” admitted that he’s not real, which made Ranboo realize he hallucinated. Ranboo questioned himself even more, unsure what to do for tomorrow.


	48. Doomsday War

A few hours before the fight, Niki and HBomb were questioning their stance on whether to defend L’Manberg. Niki and HBomb agree that they won’t fight for either side (L’Manberg or Techno and Dream) and wouldn’t care if L’Manberg were to blow up. Both were against Tommy while also not wanting to team with Techno and Dream. Sometime later, Fundy reached his breaking point and began to agree with Ranboo’s vision. Instead of helping L’Manberg, he decided to watch the chaos unfold instead and sabotage their supplies. He also agreed with Niki that they should teach the remaining members of L’Manberg a lesson and let L’Manberg burn. Fundy, Niki, and Eret both agree to not fight on either side. 

Around one hour before the fight, Techno, Phil, and Dream plan that they’ll reach L’Manberg early and while Techno and Phil fight, they’ll be stalling for Dream to plant TNT cannons. Meanwhile, Quackity was questioning whether or not to leave the Dream SMP or to fight alongside L’Manberg. While thinking he stumbled upon Ranboo’s memory book that Tubbo gave to him. One of the pages said “Why does a man have so much power?” which convinced him that he had to defend L’Manberg. After coming to a decision, Quackity returned to L’Manberg. While this was happening, Tommy and Tubbo met at the bench to formally apologize to each other and the problems they’ve caused. 

After that, Tommy tried to convince Sapnap to join L’Manberg’s side with Sapnap’s fish, Mars, who Tommy found in the ocean. With that, Sapnap was convinced. Tommy then headed to L’Manberg, stunned to see Techno and Phil already infiltrated the nation with a big obsidian grid above L’Manberg, designed for the TNT cannons. While fighting, Tommy alerted everyone to rush over and defend. Everyone arrived and continued to fight, until Techno shot a firework to signal Phil to spawn the Withers. 

At least six Withers were spread across L’Manberg, destroying everything in sight. After failing to combat all the Withers, the TNT contraptions Dream built rained above L’Manberg, causing more destruction to the already demolished nation. In the midst of the raining TNT, Tommy and Techno fought, calling each other traitors. Tommy begged Techno to stop, but the Withers and TNT continued to explode. Tommy and Tubbo tried to regroup near the L’Mantree, but were disappointed to see it burnt due to Niki burning it down. 

While fighting, Quackity saw Niki idling in the background and not helping. Niki claimed that L’Manberg was already dead, and that fighting is futile. While fighting, Jack Manifold confronted Technoblade. He fought him but died doing so, making him lose his final canon life. Jack found himself in a purgatory-like void, falling through the world, presumably Hell. He then suddenly spawned back in the Overworld, thinking he went through hell and back (literally). Jack proclaimed he died but was revived, and now possessed three canon lives, ready to take his revenge on the people who’ve wronged him. Tommy, Tubbo, and Quackity make their way up to the obsidian grid, reunited with Dream. Tommy asked Dream’s intentions, to which he said the server can be at peace if L’Manberg is gone. He said after L’Manberg is gone Dream planned to flee to avoid the angry mob. The Withers and TNT eventually stop, leaving the remaining L’Manberg citizens to soak in the destruction. They realize they lost, and that in order to end everything, Tommy and Tubbo need to retrieve the discs. 

Ghostbur returned to see the crater in L’Manberg, dejected to find his sewer destroyed and his blue sheep Friend dead. He felt betrayed that Phil, who watched over Friend, contributed to the destruction. Phil defended himself that the destruction was valid due to government’s corruption, but Ghostbur was still sad. Later, Ghostbur, Tommy, Tubbo, and Quackity meet on the obsidian grid and sing the L’Manberg national anthem in honor of their broken country. After singing, Ghostbur insisted that he wants to be resurrected. In order to be resurrected however, Dream would have to do it. 

Ghostbur, Jack, Quackity, Tubbo, and Tommy meet again on the bench, planning to hopefully take down Dream once and for all. After everyone went their separate ways, Ghostbur, Eret and Quackity theorize ways of resurrecting Ghostbur without contacting Dream. Badboyhalo tried doing an incantation, but failed. Ghostbur then realized if he were to be resurrected, then Ghostbur would be killed, and the person who killed Wilbur when he was alive was Phil. Ghostbur (who instantly forgot about what Phil did to L’Manberg) set up a date with Phil on the 10th of January to resurrect Ghostbur back into Wilbur. 

After Quackity and Ghostbur split off to talk about Ghostbur’s resurrection, Ranboo reunited with Fundy. Fundy insisted that him and Ranboo should team up, causing a loud argument about choosing sides. The conversation eventually ended when Ranboo went to talk to Quackity who offered Ranboo a side, which was against Dream. Ranboo refused, knowing that plan was ineffective. Ranboo started to question his own morals and blame himself for L’Manberg’s downfall. Phil later arrived and offered Ranboo a place to stay, since his house in L’Manberg was destroyed.


	49. Beach Episode

After a long wait, Karl, Bad, Sapnap, Dream, George, and Ranboo all gather together on a beach to commence the long awaited “beach episode”. They start messing with each other, but then venture off to look at the lighthouse. While traveling, they see a pirate ship in the ocean. George then discovered a journal written by Captain Blockbeard. It explained that whoever is reading, either took over Blockbeard’s pirate ship of Blockbeard died in an attempt to save it. The journal sent them on a treasure hunt with the first clue being that they can make use of a pressure plate found on the ship. They use the pressure plate to guide them to the lighthouse and find another entry telling them to search for a pirate ship. 

They find a sunken ship with the third entry and a pickaxe, telling them that the new clue is near the beachfront with a lagoon. They head towards a lagoon and find an unusual block. They mined the block with the pickaxe which led them to a secret room. The next entry told them to venture beyond the lighthouse for the next clue. While searching, they find a giant skeleton head which guided them into a room. For entry #6, chat decided that the players should only get one clue to find the next journal.

They’re told to head down the coast, which guided them to the next clue below the pier. The entry told them to use boats and venture right of the pier. While searching, they find a shrine underwater. For entry #8, Blockbeard told them the journey will only get more difficult. Blockbeard said to return to the beach and search for an underwater tomb, presumably Blockbeard’s tomb. The #9 entry told them to head back to Blockbeard’s ship, where they stumbled upon another clue telling them to head to Turtle Island. There they found a huge red X and dug under it to find the next entry. 

The journal told them to find Captain Crimson’s ship which was found as a shipwreck on a random island. Instead of an entry from Captain Blockbeard, it was Crimson Journal #1. Captain Crimson said that the next clue is hidden in the coral reef. The group split up and explored for a long time, until George found it. It was Captain Blockbeard’s final entry with coordinates that guided them to the treasure, back on the island they started. They used the coordinates to find the secret room with treasure, but before they could dig it up, chat decided who should earn the treasure. The chat decided that Ranboo should take the prize, which consisted of Blockbeard’s sword and various other prizes.


	50. Return of the Dead

Following the aftermath of L’Manberg’s final battle, which is jokingly said to be L’Manberg’s last canon life, Tubbo ventured off into a snow biome proclaiming his new residence as Snowchester. Tommy reunited with him, determined to take back the discs and defeat Dream once and for all within a week. He allowed Tubbo to move into his house in the meantime to prepare for the final battle. As they tidied up his home, Tommy then cut off the prime path leading to L’Manberg and named the ruins of yesterday “Old L’Manberg”. 

A day after was the planned resurrection of Wilbur. While Ghostbur and Phil went off to find Friend, Eret built a shrine in the destroyed button room designed with items to revive him (as shown). Ghostbur stumbled on the prison, but ignored it to commence the ritual. Ghostbur, Phil, Ranboo, and Tommy meet up in the button room and speculate if they recited the words before Wilbur died it should work. Ghostbur and Phil repeat the conversation they had in the button room, but before Phil stabbed him, Ghostbur backed out. Ghostbur said he was scared of dying and wondered if bringing “Alivebur” was the right choice. Eventually Ghostbur gave in, and Phil killed him with the same sword used to kill Wilbur.

Ghostbur returned, meaning the ritual failed. Ghostbur said that before being spawned again, he saw two mysterious figures. Phil suggested that a totem of undying would help revive Wilbur due to the totem’s ability to resurrect people. After the failed resurrection they realize maybe bringing Friend into the ritual could work. They find Friend and also bring Fundy along for their second attempt. Ghostbur and Phil commenced the ritual again, but while they waited for Ghostbur, they were greeted with the voice of Schlatt. Glatt (Ghost version of Schlatt) refused to be brought back to life, and Ghostbur returned shortly after. Instead of two figures, Ghostbur saw only one. Suddenly, Wilbur expressed he wanted a cigarette, whiskey, and protein powder which were things Schlatt used when he was alive. Glatt started speaking through Ghostbur’s body, implying they either fused together or Glatt was possessing Ghostbur’s body. Everyone else realized if they do a third attempt, they can’t afford to mess the ritual up, meaning that finding a totem is crucial. 

Eret, Phil, and Ranboo traveled over to Techno’s snow base to prepare but Phil kicked Eret out due to his royal title. Phil and Ranboo reunite with Eret and Tubbo to venture off to find the Woodland Mansion. After a long trip, they find the Woodland Mansion. They proceed to kill off the mobs and burn the mansion to find the totems and hidden loot. Once they obtained the totems, they returned back home, ready to resurrect Ghostbur in the upcoming days.   
Once they split off, Ranboo wandered back into his panic room.

Suddenly, Ranboo started hallucinating Dream’s voice again. “Dream” revealed that he’s just a voice in Ranboo’s head and that he’s always present. “Dream” started referring to himself in third person as he made Ranboo question his stance on Dream. “Dream” continued to insist that Ranboo blew up the Community House and helped Dream with gathering TNT. Despite not remembering, “Dream” insisted that Ranboo did remember. Refusing to believe him, “Dream” made Ranboo mine a block in his panic room, revealing a chest with TNT, implying that Ranboo did indeed assist Dream. Ranboo is told that he blew up the Community House himself and willingly gave Dream his memory book. “Dream” repeatedly tells Ranboo to remember, leaving Ranboo desperate on how to get those memories back.


	51. Seeing Double

Despite the attempt to contain the egg’s infection, the crimson continued to spread rapidly. The crimson vines extended across the entire room and expanded onto the ceiling. Badboyhalo and Antfrost saw Skeppy, who was entirely red, demanding to see the egg. They obeyed but once they entered Skeppy started to happily prance around the egg before abruptly logging out. Concerned, Ant suggested that Skeppy was now fused with the egg. He started to speculate that if Skeppy roamed around the server the egg infection could possibly spread, putting the server in jeopardy. Ant suggested they should kill Skeppy to free him of the egg’s infection, but Bad completely refused. Bad argued that if Ant wants to kill Skeppy, Bad should kill Eret who was nearby. Ant thinks Bad got infected by the egg, but Bad rejected that idea. 

Bad started to become defensive and hostile towards Ant, confirming Ant’s suspicions that Bad was definitely infected. Bad attempted to kill and swindle Eret with emeralds in exchange to kill him in the Church Prime, but Eret declined. Bad proceeded to chase down Eret in an attempt to kill him, but Eret reached the Holy Lands in the nick of time. Bad realized that killing Eret isn't the solution, and suggested their first plan, which was to bathe Skeppy in the Church Prime water, also known as “bath water”. Skeppy logged on at the mention of bath water and was lured into the church. 

In a strange turn of events, when Skeppy drank the bath water he was transformed into a fusion of himself and Bad. He started using words associated with Bad, like calling people “muffins”. Desperate to revert back, Bad tried giving bath water again but Skeppy refused. The group realized that since Skeppy was acting like Bad, they needed to tempt him with items Bad liked. They give a picture of (catboy) Skeppy which Skeppy instantly locked in his Enderchest. They then tempt him with potatoes towards Church Prime and Bad gave him another bottle of bath water, hoping it would reverse the effects.

Unfortunately, instead of reversing the effects, it became worse. Skeppy transformed fully into a more naughty replica of Bad who started to grief across the server, saying cryptic messages. They chase him towards Skeppy’s mansion, trying to stop the damage. Ant suggested that Skeppy bath water could potentially work, thus Bad got water from their mansion assuming Skeppy touched the water. Again, the bath water suffered from side effects transforming Skeppy into a fusion of Bad, Sapnap, George, Dream, and Antfrost (?). Bad realized the water must’ve been touched by various people thus altering his transformation. In order to revert Skeppy to his original form, they needed water containing Skeppy-related items. They started brewing a new concoction mixed with things Skeppy liked, such as diamonds, apples, sand, and pictures of Skeppy and Bad in hopes to bring Skeppy back.


	52. Dawn of the Eggpire

Earlier that day, Puffy questioned her overall stance on the Dream SMP. She even questioned her position as Eret’s knight and loyalty towards Dream. She started writing in a diary “Captain’s Log” documenting her daily thoughts and that all she craved for is peace. In retaliation for Dream not acknowledging the house she built for him, she burnt down the house and accidentally blew up Dream’s old base in the process.

Hours later, Bad assembled a meeting between Punz, Ant, and Puffy to discuss the egg. Bad said that due to L’Manberg being blown up, the Badlands can no longer benefit from chaos since L’Manberg was the main source for disorder. The Badlands thrive off of mayhem, therefore Bad suggested that they should release the egg’s infection onto the server. Everyone disagreed, but Bad expressed that they can achieve ultimate peace if they free the egg. The group got their hazmat suits and ventured off to the egg, seeing the vines completely enveloping the entire room and spikes protruding out of the egg. They then went over to Ponk’s casino, where a red flower transformed into a big green flower. 

Ponk said that once he poured Church Prime water on the flower, it turned green. The group headed back to the meeting table to discuss more of the egg now that they got a good look. Bad offered Punz and Puffy to join the Badlands knowing that they needed more members to protect the Badlands territory. Going back to the egg, if they release it the infection will wipe the entire server and once the Badlands find a cure, they’ll secure their power and become a mighty empire to finally achieve ultimate peace. Punz happily agreed to help the infection of the egg but didn’t join but stood with the Badlands. On the other hand, Puffy reluctantly agreed to help the infection but only loosely allied with the Badlands. 

With everyone in, they created a new faction The Eggpire with hopes of taking over the entire server. They head over to the egg again, destroying the airlock and releasing the infection to the server. They also head towards L’Manberg to spread the egg seeds to speed the infection. After they infected the wreckage of L’Manberg and Bad split off to reveal that his skin had been bleached of all red, confirming that he was infected. Puffy goes to write in her diary again, saying she feels obligated to warn the others and concerned about the fate of the server.


	53. A New Owner

Ranboo came to a realization that the voice “Dream” heard in his panic room is just a manifestation of catastrophizing, and that in order to reject those thoughts, he needs to confront him to finally be at peace. Ranboo makes his way over to his panic room and is immediately confronted with “Dream”. “Dream” told Ranboo that he isn’t affiliated with the real Dream and he’s just a voice in Ranboo’s head that’s manifested through the voice of Dream. Ranboo believed “Dream” is there only to fill in his memory with false memories and that he never assisted Dream. “Dream” denied this and claimed that Ranboo is lying to himself. He then helped Ranboo retrace his steps. Ranboo remembered entering a portal, but after that recalled nothing. “Dream” then told Ranboo he met up with Dream, who told him that he’s keeping something safe and trusts Ranboo with it. Ranboo remembered that Dream trusted his “state” more than Ranboo’s “awake” state, implying that Ranboo met Dream in a “sleepwalking” state. Ranboo came to the revelation that the thing he was trusted with is the disc, Cat to be specific. 

Panicked, Ranboo rushed over to his home knowing that if he had the disc, this meant he did in fact help Dream and destroy the Community House. He rummaged through his chests but couldn’t find a disc. He then realized he would never hide a valuable in plain sight, so he started digging through the dirt. After digging, he stumbled upon a chest. Reluctant to open, knowing it would reveal the worst, he opened it, seeing Cat in the chest before blacking out. 

One day later, Tommy returned to his home, seeing his base completely covered in burning Netherrack. He found out this was Dream’s doing, seeing a sign in the middle demanding Tommy and Tubbo to meet on Wednesday and if anyone else. If they brought anyone else, Dream would destroy the disc. Inside the chest was a compass named Your Disc. While preparing, Tommy got jumpscared by a new addition of the SMP, Foolish, who proclaimed himself as half “Totem God” and half shark. A while later, Ranboo found himself back in his home oblivious to the previous day. He found the chest but instead of containing Cat, it was replaced with a paper named “Thanks :)”. Clueless, Ranboo continued on with his day.

A day later, Tubbo suggested a new way to take down Dream with Jack, who recently moved in Snowchester. Since Dream is so powerful, they needed a deterrent to retaliate. Tubbo conspired to create nukes as a form of protection and backup, calling the plan Project Dreamcatcher. Tubbo planned their first test launch on January 26 in an undisclosed area. Unbeknownst to Tubbo, Jack was planning to get close to Tubbo, then get close to Tommy, to then get revenge on Tommy’s wrongdoings. Jack also teamed up with Niki intending on taking Tommy’s last life. While Tubbo was building their nuke facility, Jack ran off to Niki’s base to inform her of Tubbo’s nuke plans. They schemed that on the day of the test launch they should lure Tommy’s onto the nuke launch and “accidentally” kill him. In order for the plan to work Niki would also need to get close to Tommy. Finalizing their plan, they head their separate ways.


	54. Tremors of Change

Technoblade noticed how after their attack on L’Manberg, anarchy was becoming difficult to manage with just two people, him and Phil. In order to strengthen their anarchist agenda, Techno suggested forming a secret association of anarchists and creating a secret base. Before Techno and Phil went to explore, Ranboo confessed that he blew up the Community House and implied that he may possess a disc. To Ranboo’s surprise however, Techno and Phil didn’t care and went off to explore a Stronghold to build their secret anarchist base. As Phil and Techno explored the Stronghold, they stumbled across a portal (the End portal) but didn't know what it was, and instead transformed it into a table. They returned back to their base, wondering if Ranboo would be a good addition to their group, but was hesitant due to his erratic memory. Later that day, Purpled gave Hannahxxrose, the newest addition to the server, a tour of the SMP. 

A day before the final battle, Tubbo offered Tommy a place in Snowchester after they got the discs back. Tommy realized it might be his last day on the server, so he ventured off to say goodbye to certain places. He revisited George’s destroyed mushroom house that he destroyed with Ranboo. He then ventured off to Techno’s snow base to steal potions but was caught. Techno however didn’t care and left Tommy alone. Tommy then traveled through the Nether to face his fear, Logsted. After reflecting on his exile days, Tommy headed back home. He managed to get the Techno’s “Axe of Peace” from Sapnap and “Ghostbur’s Pick” and “Chekhov’s gun” from Connor that was previously passed down from Wilbur. They then split off as Tubbo created more nukes with Jack and found a place for their first test launch. A while later Techno visited Niki’s underground base to offer her a place in Techno’s anarchist agenda. They both didn’t like Tommy and somewhat agreed on anarchy ideology. Niki was unsure and asked Techno to give her a day to decide. 

Later in the day, Punz stumbled across a sign from Tommy asking him to check the 7th floor of Punz’s tower. Punz followed and found more signs written by Tommy, who called him suspicious, but in order to keep Punz on Tommy’s side Tommy gifted diamond and gold blocks, TNT, and Netherite ingots. This caused Punz to become conflicted about his stance, realizing he had influence over the outcome of tomorrow. Nevertheless, he was left unsure.

After Tubbo and Jack built their nuke facility, they were both given keycards that could activate the nukes. Ranboo decided to come visit, which Tubbo revealed not only his nuclear technology, but also his plan for Snowchester becoming a separate server from the Dream SMP. Ranboo was obviously very against his idea with his whole “no sides” ideology and tried to convince Tubbo it was a bad idea. Tubbo insisted that the nukes were a backup and that if Dream ever tried to threaten Snowchester, Tubbo would use his nukes as retaliation. Still, Ranboo was hesitant.


	55. Final Battle for the Discs

After much preparation, Tommy and Tubbo were ready to face off Dream. As they follow the compass on the Prime Path, they see multiple people wishing them good luck. They said goodbye to Badboyhalo, Ranboo, HBomb, Antfrost, Puffy, Callahan, Niki, Ponk, Sam, Quackity, Jack, and Eret as they followed the compass. After a small journey, the compass led them to a huge mountain.

They climb to the top of the mountain and see Dream standing with an Enderchest. Dream began to taunt Tommy as he built an obsidian structure guarding a jukebox playing Mellohi, igniting the first battle. As they fought Tubbo held off Dream while Tommy mined the obsidian, successfully retrieving the disc. The duo tried to make a run for it but Dream demanded them to stop. Dream revealed he hasn’t used his full potential and they’re inevitably going to lose. He asked Tommy to either return Mellohi or Dream will kill Tubbo, who was about to die. While distracted, Tommy pearled over to an Enderchest to put Mellohi inside yet Dream still insisted he was going to kill Tubbo. Dream started to count down from ten demanding Mellohi. Tubbo accepted his death and allowed Tommy to keep the disc, but with a few seconds remaining, Tommy returned Mellohi to Dream. To their surprise however, Dream admitted it wasn’t the real Mellohi and he was just toying around. Dream then asked for the Axe of Peace, which Tommy gave. 

Dream demanded Tommy and Tubbo to drop all their items into a hole, reminiscent of Tommy’s exile days. Dream proceeded to blow all their belongings leaving them armorless and led them down a secret base in the mountain. He also revealed he blew the Community House and admitted he did frame Tommy. Dream took them down an elevator, revealing a massive room containing the real discs and a portal. If Tommy took those discs however, it would result in Tubbo’s death. 

Dream explained that Tommy brought attachment to the server through the discs, so in order to gain ultimate power, Dream lost all attachment to his valuables and friends to control the things people are attached to in order to control the server. Dream led them over to a hallway with placeholders for special items. He even had pets like Henry and Friend, implying that Dream took them before they were considered dead. 

Dream said that Tommy would be locked in a prison forever. The Prison wasn’t originally meant for Tommy, but now it was. Dream needed Tommy alive, but not Tubbo. Dream gave Tommy the chance to say his final goodbyes to Tubbo before Dream killed him. The two were left alone to have one final heartfelt moment, as Tommy didn’t want Tubbo to die, but Tubbo again accepted his death. As Tubbo’s final moments inched closer, a familiar figure appeared from the portal. 

Punz appeared from the portal, announcing Dream “should’ve paid him more” as an influx of players flooded the portal. All the people on the path including Punz and Sapnap surrounded Dream in full armor, all supporting Tommy and Tubbo. Tommy was insanely relieved, seeing his offering from yesterday worked. While Dream was outnumbered Tommy and Tubbo stole the discs as the army announced they’re tired of Dream’s tyranny. Knowing Dream didn’t have the guts to kill him, Tommy forced Dream to drop his valuables in a hole, shedding him from all his power. Tommy took all his stuff and despite Dream claiming Tommy wouldn’t kill him, Tommy does so anyways.

Dream repawned and tried to talk with Tommy but he killed Dream yet again. Before Tommy got the chance to take another life, Dream insisted he had the power to revive people. According to Dream, during Schlatt’s presidency Schlatt possessed a book containing how people can be revived. If Tommy took Dream’s last life, death would be permanent, including people who were already dead like Wilbur. Tommy is reluctant, wondering if the book is even worth keeping Dream alive. However, Sam suggested they can lock Dream in the Prison instead, keeping him alive and far from destruction. Tommy agreed, watching Sam, Bad, and Sapnap relocate Dream to the Prison. Tommy then thanked everyone that came to his and Tubbo’s rescue, celebrating their independence from Dream’s reign of terror. 

Tommy and Tubbo traveled back to the Overworld, soaking in their success as they listened to the discs on the bench. While celebrating, Ghostbur suddenly jumped in the conversation. However, the two realized that this wasn’t Ghostbur’s usual personality. He was instead less bright, and more like the “alive” Wilbur. Tommy came to the revelation that this was no longer Ghostbur, and rather the ghost version of the “real” Wilbur. Wilbur revealed he felt the space between the Afterlife and the Overworld narrow, causing him to fall back to the Overworld. Wilbur is surprised to see Tommy not only alive, but possessing the discs. Tommy admitted that he could revive Wilbur, but Wilbur didn’t want to be revived. Panicked at Wilbur’s answer, Tommy and Tubbo start to wonder if they’ve made the right decision to not kill Dream at the exchange of revivals. 

Right after Dream’s defeat, Ranboo became conflicted as he thought he blew up the Community House, not Dream. In order to settle things, Ranboo planned to meet with Dream once he’s in prison. Ranboo started to doubt himself as the villain and wonder if he deserved to be imprisoned, since he allegedly helped out Dream. He also started to doubt the “Dream” voice and if they were telling the truth. While rambling, Mellohi started to suddenly play. He tried searching for a jukebox but couldn’t find one, until realizing that the music was playing all the way from his panic room. Ranboo reached the panic room as the music began to become stronger before taking out the disc. He went on another ramble and opened up his memory book again. He tried to delete the first page, but couldn’t bring himself to. After guilting himself, he headed back to his house, determined to stand up against Dream.  
Ranboo returned to his base but almost instantly Mellohi started to play again. 

Frightened, Ranboo ran back to his panic room but saw no disc. He broke the jukebox, but the music continued to play. Ranboo yelled at the voice, demanding it’s motives, yet Mellohi kept playing. He demanded clarity from the voice so he doesn’t have to visit Dream in prison. After staring at his memory book for so long, he finally built up the courage to delete the page, making the music stop. Ranboo finally took control of the voice, realizing it lied to him. Ranboo still wanted to visit Dream, but not for closure, but to finally stand up against his wrongdoings. Ranboo opened the chest that used to contain TNT, but was granted a new memory book and two pieces of TNT.


	56. Expanding the Eggpire

After the initial release of the egg’s infection, red vines sprouted everywhere on the server. The vines spread across Punz’s base, near the Prime Path, and L’Manberg’s crater. In order to spread the egg’s message, Bad suggested to put “Pro-Egg posters” across the server. While putting up the posters, Bad and Ant try to recruit Foolish to join their egg agenda. Foolish was hesitant, so Bad and Ant suggested to literally “sleep on it” implying that Foolish should sleep near the egg. Foolish was immune to the egg’s influence however and found their egg infatuation weird. 

A few days and more egg propaganda later, the vines continued to grow. Ant and Puffy met up, but Puffy noticed Ant’s eyes turning purple. Bad and Ant didn’t see any difference. The Eggpire started to build a base outside Punz’s base and directly on the surface of the egg. Bad and Ant tried to convince Puffy again but she remained hesitant. They also mention wanting Eret in the Eggpire because of his royal status. The Eggpire also found Sam and informed him of the Eggpire’s agenda, thinking he would be on board. 

However, Sam was completely against the Eggpire and wanted to destroy it. Sam refused to visit the Egg without a hazmat suit, so they got him one and ventured down towards the egg. Sam is horrified at the egg’s growth and was angered that they didn’t tell him about the release of the egg’s infection. Sam managed to escape the egg’s lair (despite Ant punching him back) vehement on destroying the egg.


	57. Behind Bars

Following the final battle for the discs, Tubbo issued a book which declared Snowchester independent from the Dream SMP, with matching shields representing their commune. Ranboo visited planning to make fun of their new nation, but ended up discovering he could now silk touch blocks with his hands (like an Enderman).

A while later, Tommy logged on excited to be Dream’s first visitor in prison. After signing multiple waivers and going through extreme precautions with the warden, Sam, Tommy finally confronted Dream in his cell. Alone and stripped from all his power, Dream expressed his extreme boredom and spiral into craziness in his cell. He even asked Tommy to visit him more, which Tommy said he will. Tommy taunted him with lines reminiscent of his exile days and thought it was a pitiful sight seeing Dream all helpless. Shockingly, Dream apologized to Tommy. Tommy was obviously reluctant, however, he was willing to accept the apology if Dream wrote five novels as homework. Dream obliged. He also conveyed his sadness from all he’s lost, including his friends. Before his leave, Tommy asked Dream who he missed the most, but received no answer in return as Dream called Sam in to collect Tommy.


	58. Egg Investigation

After a small break from the server, Fundy returned horrified with the insane growth of the egg. Concerned with the red vines, he met with Puffy to inform himself about the egg. Puffy gave him a hazmat suit and ventured off into the Egg’s lair. However upon seeing the Egg, Fundy came to an unsettling realization. 

He explained to Puffy that before the Egg’s appearance, that he commissioned Badboyhalo to build the room the egg was in for their Dreamon Hunter’s Base. Despite building their base, Fundy and Tubbo (the Dreamon Hunters) didn’t trust Bad to be in the group. Fundy suspected that the Dreamons influenced Bad’s infatuation towards the Egg, meaning that Fundy was partly responsible for the Egg’s appearance. Puffy then escorted Fundy to the Eggpire base and informed him of the Eggpire’s plan, trying to investigate how to stop the Egg’s growth. 

A while later, Sam Nook (friend/alter-ego of Sam?) suggested to Tommy that he should investigate the Egg due to the Egg’s vines interfering with Tommy’s newest project, The Big Innit Hotel. Curious about the Egg, he met with Ant to learn more, however, he noticed that Ant’s eyes turned magenta. Bad also tagged along and Tommy pointed out how monotone his skin was, before Bad realized he was wearing his “disguise” and changed back to his normal skin. Bad and Ant took Tommy to the locations of the vines, such as the ruins of L’Manberg. 

Before they took Tommy to the actual Egg, Sam messaged Tommy to put on the hazmat suits to avoid infection. While viewing the Egg, Tommy was hesitant to touch it. After some peer pressure from Bad and Ant, Tommy stood on top of the egg. To his surprise however, Tommy didn’t feel any influence. Bad is confused why Tommy’s immune, so he listened to the Egg for advice, which said that the Egg didn’t like Tommy. Bad and Ant started to chase Tommy until Tommy reunited with Sam who protected him. Bad and Ant eventually left Tommy alone, still determined to investigate Tommy’s Egg immunity. Despite Sam’s concerns about the Egg, Tommy wasn’t worried. Bad and Ant tried placing red vines in the hotel, but Tommy removed them.   
Later, Tubbo was interested in seeing the Egg.

Tommy took him over to the Egg, but once Tubbo took off his hazmat suit, he started to sob, saying the Egg hurt his feelings. While trying to comfort Tubbo, Bad and Ant suddenly appear on top of the Egg. Bad attempted to trap Tubbo in an obsidian box but Tubbo fled, leaving Tommy stuck with Bad and Ant. Bad boxed Tommy in the obsidian box as an experiment. Since Tommy wasn’t feeling the Egg’s presence, Bad wanted to trap him in with the Egg to feel it’s effects. However, Sam Nook rushed in, freeing Tommy from the trap, helping Tommy and Tubbo escape to the Holy Lands. After barely escaping, Tommy wrote up a work contract with Sam regarding the Big Innit Hotel, which Sam agreed to.


	59. The Lost City of Mizu

Set a hundred years in the future, four fishermen, Issac (Karl), Benjamin (Badboyhalo), Charles (Ranboo), and Cleetus (Quackity) find a mysterious book guaranteeing an adventure about an underwater series. Using the coordinates in the book, the group traveled by boat and stumbled across a room and a secret key, guiding them down the secret underwater city of Mizu. 

As they search the city, they find the only person inhabiting the city, Ranbob, a descendent of Ranboo from his mom’s side. Ranbob informed them that Mizu is abandoned and has many undiscovered rooms with keys. The first room they find is a room about George. A heavily worshipped King, who had the “longest” reign as king and was “killed” by Eret. Next they find a room dedicated to Ranboo, who’s ancestors were known for his “great” memory which allowed him to write many books documenting history. Next they find Sapnap’s room. He was written as a person who “loved” pets and initially started the Pet War due to “protecting” the pets. The more they explored, they found books about the last inhabitant’s food being spoiled from poison resulting in food shortage and their failing air filtration system, alluding to how Mizu became abandoned. They also found a council room, suggesting there was a council in Mizu. They then find Fundy’s room, who was known for being either a person or Tommy’s pet, as historians couldn’t figure it out. They then find Quackity’s room, who was known as a bizarre character. Known for being a Bard and nudist, he was known for being optimistic. They also find Skeppy’s lair, who was assumed to be so rich he was covered in diamonds. They also discover that Badboyhalo was known for “cursing” and hexed people to prevent them from swearing. It was unknown whether Bad and Skeppy were friends, lovers, or enemies. 

While exploring Bad’s room, they find a secret lair whose owner was unknown. It possessed a book, where the author was also unsure who’s base this belonged to. Next they find Tommy and Tubbo’s room. Tubbo was known as a “great warrior” of Manberg with his great ally Tommy, who had a problem worshiping discs. Next Ranbob took them to the oxygen room, where a big tree was displayed. A bench and jukebox were also there in the room. However, the group realized there was a chest on the tree. Cleetus was voted as the one to climb the tree, but right as he received the book in the chest, Ranbob killed him, saying that whoever entered Mizu must also perish. 

The remaining three salvaged the book from Cleetus as Ranbob burned and exploded the tree. As the three fled, they book told them to go back into the council room and find a secret entrance to help them survive. They follow the entrance, and see that in order to get the next book was through lava parkour. Benjamin volunteered to retrieve the book, but died in the process, leaving Issac and Charles to obtain it. Thankfully, Issac succeeded in the parkour and got another clue, the final room key. Issac and Charles entered the room, seeing green pillars and a picture dedicated to Dream. Ranbob cornered the two, saying he admired Dream as an idol, as he killed Charles and Issac, ending their last attempt for survival. 

Karl returned from Mizu, going back to the present timeline, confirming that Karl has the ability to time travel. He wrote in a book describing Mizu a terrible place and the four fisherman’s unfortunate fate. Karl started another book naming it as his diary. He documented that time traveling deteriorates his memory, meaning he should start documenting everything, afraid he’ll lose his identity if he continues to time travel. Conflicted whether or not he should continue, Karl is determined to right some wrongs in the past and future.


	60. Long Live the Eggpire

After failing to convince Tommy and Tubbo to worship the Egg, Bad and Ant wanted to find a solution to make them like the Egg. However, Sam stopped them wanting to have a serious talk. He heard from Sam Nook, the person working with the Big Innit Hotel, that Bad and Ant chased Tommy and Tubbo due to their dislike of the Egg. Sam once again expressed his loathing of the Egg and if the Eggpire continued, children like Tommy’s mental state will continue to deteriorate if the server is devoured in chaos again. 

Bad and Ant obviously disagreed, trying to make Sam understand the Egg’s purpose. Despite the endless amounts of persuading, Sam still hated the Egg. After failing to convince Sam, Bad pretended to understand Sam’s perspective and offered a hug. However, Bad proceeded to press a button, triggering a trap that dropped Sam down into the Egg, trapping him there and forcing him to be infected. Puffy is horrified as she fled before Bad and Ant could catch her. Ant’s eyes also turned completely red, the infection rapidly growing. Bad and Ant eventually corner her in the Holy Lands, promising if Puffy visited the Egg they wouldn’t attack her. Puffy agreed. 

While visiting the Egg, Puffy lied about liking it. Bad and Ant immediately caught onto her lies, giving her a head start before they chased her. Eventually, they give up chasing her. Once Puffy was out of range from the Eggpire, she wrote in her diary about the occurrences regarding the Egg. She started to rant about the abundance of chaos and the lack of peace, and that the Egg could fan the flames even more. She claimed to go rogue and denounced her position as a knight, considering that anarchy is that’s what it takes for ultimate peace. She’s also determined to free Sam from the Egg’s infection.

After finding out that Sam was trapped in the Egg, Tommy and Puffy were determined to rescue him. Once opening the contraption, Sam sounded unusually groggy and unenergized. He said the Egg consumed his items and due to starvation Sam had to resort to cannibalism on himself. Tommy and Puffy take him to Church Prime to visit a picture of Master Oogway (From Kung Fu Panda), who Sam previously liked, but now disliked. Tommy and Puffy took Sam to his home to rest, but stumbled across another red vines sprout. Puffy tried to persuade him into breaking it, but Sam didn’t mind. Sam proceeded to put himself in a hole with his dog Fran, insisting they can leave him alone. Tommy and Puffy let him alone, and once Tommy went back to his construction site, Sam Nook was there waiting for him. 

A while later, Bad and Ant found out that Puffy escaped Sam from the Egg’s infection. Upset since it was a minor setback, the Eggpire realized they needed to stop Puffy from interfering with the Eggpire’s plans. While Ant planted more vines across the server, Bad logged on. Bad shed his normal disguise in front of Ponk who promised to keep a secret. The three of them go back to the Eggpire meeting room to discuss Tommy and Puffy's constant interference with the Eggpire’s plan. Ponk suggested that him and other players can help build traps exterminating them, so Bad paid Ponk to do so. Bad then positioned Ponk on the same trap he used on Sam, trapping Ponk down with the Egg. Once they trapped him, Bad and Ant continued to list off players to either exterminate or recruit into the Eggpire.


	61. Nukes

It was the 26th, the day Snowchester’s first nuclear launch would be conducted. After extreme preparation, Tubbo and Jack were ready to launch. Tubbo also wanted to signal a PSA before the nuke launched to warn the players. Unbeknownst to Tubbo, Jack and Niki were preparing for Tommy’s “accidental” death from the nukes. While waiting, Jack persuaded Sam to contact Sam Nook to order Tommy to get spruce logs (conveniently found in snow biomes, where the launch would be) for the Big Innit Hotel. Niki came to Snowchester expecting Tommy to be there, but he wasn’t. While trying to avoid suspicion from Tubbo Jack urged Niki to lure Tommy over to the launch site. Jack managed to stall the PSA for another ten minutes for Niki, who was struggling to lure Tommy into the nuke site. After much anticipation, Tubbo and Jack finally activated the nukes as they heard an explosion in the distance. Tubbo and Jack raced to the nuclear test site, seeing a gigantic hole, possibly bigger than L’Manberg’s ruins. 

Unfortunately for Jack and Niki, Tommy barely missed the nuke by thirty seconds. Oblivious to Jack and Niki’s scheming, Tommy and Tubbo explored the ruins of the nuke. As for Jack and Niki, they were beyond furious that the plan failed despite being so close. Niki said that Tommy wouldn’t stop talking and kept chopping down trees which led to him barely missing the explosion. Everyone went back to Snowchester to celebrate the successful nuclear launch, but Jack and Niki were determined to kill Tommy once and for all, even if it meant to side with new allies, or pretending to get close to Tommy.


	62. Minor Setback

After admiring the Blood Vines growth across the server, Bad introduced Quackity to the Egg. Once Quackity saw the vines in the ruins of L’Manberg, he became grossed out and expressed his disliking of the Egg. Quackity initially rejected Bad’s offer of joining the Eggpire, except when Bad brought up the idea of “being in charge” if he joined, Quackity started to listen. Bad proceeded to tell him the Eggpire’s scheme, from releasing the Egg all the way to total domination of the server. Quackity was steadily persuaded until seeing Eggpire posters, bringing back his initial suspicions. Bad then took him to the Egg in hopes of worshiping the Egg. 

At first Quackity was infatuated with it, until the Egg started to verbally speak in an incoherent raspy voice which only Bad was able to understand. However, Karl told Quackity through game chat to step away from the Egg, breaking Quackity out of the Egg’s trance. Quackity stepped back, horrified, and fled out the room. Bad caught up with him, trying to convince him with the offer of total domination, as he offered before. This time however, Quackity refused. He didn’t want to depend on the Egg to gain power. Bad warned if he wasn’t with the Eggpire, he was against it, and Quackity made his decision to be against it. 

Bad became frustrated due to Quackity’s rejection. In the meantime, Bad released Ponk from the Egg and let him free, who showed no signs of infection yet no signs against the Egg. Quackity then arranged a meeting behind Eret’s castle to avoid the Egg’s presence. Once they were from a safe distance, Quackity tried to snap Bad out of the Egg’s influence, but it wasn’t that simple. Bad revealed he purposely let himself get infected because Skeppy got infected, and the idea of an antidote useless. So in order to never lose his best friend, Bad purposely got infected. Being with the Egg gave Bad what he wanted: his friend. Quackity started to question what the Egg wanted. Bad said it needed “something” and the only way to obtain it is through people. Plus, Bad didn’t want to be the only once infected. Quackity realized Bad became corrupted, and yet he still wanted to help. Not with the Eggpire, but help Bad. 

Quackity brainstormed that in order to conquer the Egg, is to control the Egg itself, or the source of its power. They also speculate why the Egg controls certain people. Bad was still hesitant knowing the Egg wouldn’t like it. At this point, Quackity realized Bad was too far gone and that convincing him would be useless. Despite both of them having the same objectives, Quackity was determined to interfere with Bad’s plans. Before splitting off, Quackity makes Bad look onto the uninfected Dream SMP, in hopes he’ll never forget the server he’s trying to infect with the Blood Vines.


	63. Confrontation

Since his last visitor, Dream has been wallowing away in prison. That is until Badboyhalo decided to pay a visit. After rethinking his decision and going through extreme precautions with Sam, Bad finally reunited with Dream. He said he’s been keeping himself occupied by playing with his clock and writing (he burned some of the books). Dream asked about George and Sapnap, which Bad reassured that they’ll visit soon. Bad also informed him about the Big Innit Hotel and the Egg. 

Dream then gifted Bad a book thanking him on his visit, but Bad couldn’t take it due to the Prison’s policies. Dream confirmed that Bad will never take it since he’s locked up forever, but Bad assured him it’s not a long time. Dream used his clock as his only source of entertainment and sometimes tossed it into lava to see Sam. He also burned himself in the lava if he got bored. After their conversation, Bad left the Prison. He felt sympathetic towards Dream’s conditions, and even though he knew he deserved to be there, Bad believed Dream shouldn’t live in that state. When Bad eventually becomes a prison guard, he’s determined to give Dream a better living space. 

A while later, Quackity met with Bad. In opposition to Bad, Quackity believed Dream deserved harsher living conditions. Bad emphasized that Dream should be locked up, but not be imprisoned inhumanly. Quackity started to reconsider, but said that comfortable living space came with a price. Despite the disagreement, Bad still felt bad, and was determined to give Dream a tolerable imprisonment. 

Later in the day, Ranboo decided to visit Dream. Despite barely interacting with him, he felt the need to confront Dream. He calmed himself down in the panic room, gearing himself to approach Dream. He goes through the waivers with Sam, who was acting strangely nicer than usual, and even allowed Ranboo to keep his memory book. After going through security, Dream happily greeted Ranboo. He proceeded to call Ranboo is “best friend” because they talked “all the time”. Ranboo is obviously confused by this, since they’ve never talked, but Dream said otherwise. Dream is glad Ranboo visited, since Ranboo was a helping hand to Dream. 

Ranboo comes to an unfortunate realization that the “Dream” he thought he was visiting wasn’t Dream, it was actually the voice that took a manifestation of Dream’s voice, the same one in the panic room. “Dream” showed Ranboo his writings, but Ranboo was horrified to see that the books were his previous memory books. “Dream” demanded Ranboo to face the truth that he assisted Dream. Ranboo refused to believe he would help a horrible person. Before he could get any answers, Dream disappeared right in front of him as the room started to spin and the ceiling started to fall. Ranboo “died”, as he realized the voice he thought he finally conquered was making it’s dreadful return.


	64. Unfinished Business

After Ant explored the server to admire the Blood Vines’ growth, the Eggpire issued a meeting in the Eggpire room. Bad, Ant, and Punz (who now had red eyes) discussed Puffy’s indifference with the Eggpire. However, they believed they might have success with the infection of Sam. They show Punz the trap on top of the Egg just in case someone needed convincing to enjoy the Egg. They also discussed Ponk’s promise of helping the Eggpire by reaching out to other people, but haven't heard from him since. Worried that they’ve been scammed, they hunt Ponk to confront him. Eventually they find Ponk, whose eyes are now red (he said later it might’ve been contacts), and confront him about his scamming. Ponk said he was busy with dogs (he pranked Sam by naming various dogs “Fran” after Sam asked Tommy to burn down Ponk’s Lemon Tree) but he had contacted someone. 

The Eggpire stepped aside to discuss. Since Ponk’s eyes were red, it implied that the infection spread. However, Ant thought he could just be high. They were skeptical but listened anyway. Nevertheless, Ponk took them towards the contact. He took them through a cave, and after signaling him through a few code words, they turned around to see the owner of the cave, Purpled. Bad offered Purpled to eliminate Puffy but Purpled became cautious. He put on his Netherite armor and asked Ponk what the Eggpire’s deal was. Ponk assured him that the Eggpire was harmless and that the money was worth it. Purpled demanded payment but Bad assured he can pay with anything he desired. Intrigued, Purpled listened to what the mission was. The Eggpire realized that infecting Puffy was more beneficial than killing her. If she didn’t comply, they would have to kill her. Purpled agreed with the plan, expecting the payment after the commission. Bad said after he completed the mission, he would be meeting with another person soon. 

After sealing the deal, the Eggpire thanked Ponk for his service. However, while thanking him for his service, Bad dropped Ponk back into the Egg, hoping that he’ll love the Egg even more. After they dealt with Ponk, the Eggpire discussed Sam’s infection. He was infected, but gave Bad mixed feelings. They also discussed Sam Nook and how he was thwarting the Eggpire’s plans. If Purpled’s mission succeeds, they’ll contact him again to deal with Sam Nook. They were also planning on contacting Techno or his friends to consider allying with the anarchist. The Eggpire left the meeting room to admire the Blood Vines growth, but were concerned at Church Prime’s immunity of the Egg.


	65. The Fourth Book

After Ranboo’s bizarre Prison episode, Ranboo concluded that whatever happened was a nightmare, and unfortunately, the voice was back. Nevertheless, since it was a nightmare, it meant Ranboo hasn’t actually visited Dream yet. So, what better time to visit than today. He messaged Sam about a visit, but Sam said due to Dream’s misbehaving he would be receiving no visitors, but Ranboo was okay with that, since he just wanted to explore the Prison. He just wanted to confirm his suspicions about the Prison’s layout from his nightmare.

Sam let him in and began the waiver process. Ranboo answered that he’s never visited the Prison before, but Sam told him otherwise. According to Sam, Ranboo visited Dream, and thought Ranboo was making a mockery of him. Ranboo obviously doesn’t remember, but since he couldn’t answer the questions correctly, Sam forbade him to enter. Ranboo left the Prison in utter confusion, as there was no way that hallucination was actually real. He told himself that either someone visited the Prison under his name as a prank, Sam is acting weird because of the Egg’s influence, or that Ranboo did indeed visit Dream, and he just forgot.

A while later, Sam demanded Ranboo to meet up with him in the Community House. They met up, and Sam started to question Ranboo. Still, Ranboo was clueless as ever. Sam said that Ranboo visited right after Dream got imprisoned and even had the waivers to confirm, which were signed by Ranboo in an Enderman language. Also, the waivers were edited from its original form. Despite the evidence, Ranboo was still oblivious. He asked Sam when he visited if he sounded any different but Sam said no, as he answered the questions normally and accurately.

Even though Ranboo swore he couldn’t remember, Sam forbade Ranboo from ever visiting the Prison until he figured out what his deal was. Even Ranboo himself said Sam had to make sure he couldn’t enter, no matter what. Sam mentioned that when Ranboo visited, he was allowed his memory book, indicating he wrote something down while visiting Dream. However, Ranboo didn’t possess such a book on him, meaning that this fourth memory book was somewhere. Ranboo checked the panic room but no book was found, and if he did find the book, this meant his affiliation with Dream was true and possibly evidence for all his crimes. If Ranboo found the book, he would burn it in an instant. 

Ranboo came up with an idea to trace back his steps. Since a map would show his previous steps, when he was out of his “Enderwalk state” he could retrace where he went and hopefully discover where he goes while unconscious, because if Ranboo didn’t find the book, Dream wouldn’t be the only one in jail.


	66. Ponk's Inheritance

A day after Ponk was sent back to the Egg, he somehow escaped. He then exposed that he wasn’t affected at all and was using red contacts to fool the Eggpire. As he slept, he encountered a weird dream. There were two figures, Jimmy and Jack. Jack was Ponk’s ancestor. They talked about a harvest with lemon trees and potatoes. Jimmy warned that he shouldn’t stare at Cornelius, and that a boy (Robin) was never the same after his father passed. Ponk woke up, weirded out, but continued on with his day. While building, Ponk stumbled upon a random abandoned house. The abandoned property is revealed to be Jack’s. He seemed like a simple guy who farmed potatoes, yet Ponk felt a strange connection to it. 

He came back to the house a while later to investigate more. While exploring, he found a fake shelf that led him down a secret ladder. The ladder guided him to a secret room full of villagers and plentiful spawners. Ponk came to a shocking revelation he might’ve inherited a large amount of wealth. Ponk also realized since the villagers were alive, this meant someone has been feeding them. He said that due to the old books he kept, one of them including Helga’s diary, it said that “Shrimpy” was one of the few that survived the town massacre. 

A day later, Ponk is informed by his “spies” that the Eggpire is suspicious of him. In order to remove any suspicion, he has to please the Egg’s desires. Plus, the Egg was getting very annoying constantly asking for sacrifice. Ponk went into Sam’s base and saw Fran, but didn’t have the guts to sacrifice her to the Egg. He planted some vines sprouts and sacrificed a fake Fran to please the Egg. 

He returned back to Jack’s (again, his ancestor not Jack Manifold’s) house and stumbled across a book which was Jack’s old diary. The diary talked about an unknown man with a “body made out of straw but eyes of emerald” who gifted Jack a caravan of goods. The man also talked about ancient magic and gifted twenty one statues to Jack. Jack also discovered new land with sand and gold. In the later pages, Jack started to write about cats and his desire to murder them and Helga. On the last page, it had oddly repeated words about Jack and Shrimpy and how life was “good” with the statues. Ponk then decided to link the Nether Hub portal with Jack’s place for quicker transportation and is determined on finding that land of sand and gold.


	67. Spread the Egg

A day later, Tommy logged on upset that there was no progress on the Big Innit Hotel. Sam Nook said that they could accelerate the building process if Tommy gave him two stacks of diamonds. Ponk offered a deal and guided Tommy back to his ancestor Jack’s house to collect the payment. Tommy stumbled upon the underground room full of villagers but left shortly after. Once Tommy got the payment, Sam said that the Egg could potentially decrease the amount of customers, because if the Egg takes over the server, this meant no customers. He then tasked Tommy to destroy the Egg. Sam Nook also mentioned that he hasn’t been in contact with Sam since he got infected and that he was concerned. 

Tommy trudged over to the Egg, greeted with a peculiar looking Ponk who had red eyes (was probably zooted). Tommy ignored him and ventured into the Egg room. Once Tommy entered, the Egg started making demonic voices. Before Tommy destroyed it, it meant that it would ignite war with the Eggpire and those who liked the Egg. Thing is, Tommy realized the Egg hasn’t hurt anybody that he cared about. Plus, the majority of the server liked the Egg. Using this to his advantage, Tommy took a piece of the original Egg planning to plant it in the Big Innit Hotel to attract customers. He was sure that he could control it’s growth and lessen it’s spread if needed. Tommy started to get ambushed by Ponk and fled to the hotel construction site. Punz and Ant started to chase Tommy as well but was thwarted by Sam Nook. Tommy then pitched the idea to Sam Nook but he was strongly against it. Despite their difference in ideas, Sam promised to finish the hotel in a few days. Tommy later gave hotel advertisements to Dream, Tubbo, Techno, Bad and Skeppy. 

Once Tommy got off, Sam got an update from Sam Nook about Tommy’s annoyance of the lack of progress. Sam took note of that and went over to his house. While walking, he seemed fine and even called the Blood Vines on the server “good”. Once he got to his house however, his house was completely flooded with Blood Vines. The vines started to produce weird voices saying that the Egg wanted Fran, Sam’s beloved dog. Sam retaliated by destroying all the vines with TNT in his base and protected Fran in a small cell. Once all the vines were destroyed, the voice stopped. Sam went back to the main part of the server and saw the Egg’s damage. The Blood Vines flooded the majority of the server. Sam went down into the obsidian Egg trap and spied on Ant who was seen staring at the Egg. Sam attempted to get information about the Egg’s plan but failed doing so. Bad then came along, who explained that the Egg’s ultimate plan was to bring many people to love the Egg and to provide nourishment with more than just regular foods. Sam barely made it out alive and went back to his base, where he locked all entrances and sat to watch the sunset with Fran.


	68. The Masquerade

Set in the past, Karl found himself in a mansion owned by Sir Billiam the Third (played by Technoblade) who was hosting a Masquerade only for rich people. While they toured the mansion the nameless butler (Ranboo) was called every so often to do Billiam’s bidding. After the tour the guests started filing in. The guests consisted of Oliver Cumbucket (Fundy), Lord Sebastian (Badboyhalo), James (Sapnap), Liaria (Niki), and Drew P. Wiener (Quackity). They entertained themselves by playing a round of Duck Duck Goose and discussing stocks, until the lights suddenly turned off. The guests scattered across the mansion while Karl hid in a box. Karl was able to see the murderer through the walls with a glowy outline, and the murderer spared him when he was found. The lights turned back on, and the guests were horrified to find Drew P. Wiener’s dead corpse in a secret bookshelf. The remaining guests came to a conclusion that there was a killer among them. Karl tried to get information about the mansion from the butler, but he remained silent.   
While the guests scattered again, the lights dimmed. Karl hid in a room and saw the murderer through the walls. Once the lights turned back on, Karl ran to find the place the murderer was last seen, but was greeted with Liaria’s dead body on the wine barrels and Oliver trapped in the aquarium (somehow). Everyone believed the murderer was Karl but he quickly disproved that by telling them he heard someone kill Liaria. 

The guests checked for clues as Billiam and Karl stumbled across a secret vent that passed through a secret room and led them to the wine station. Sebastian said he was near the wine during the murders but claimed innocence because he was there to protect the wine. Suspicious, Karl asked Sebastian to go through the vents with him, until the lights suddenly turned off. Karl and Sebastian hid in a closet, but the murderer killed Sebastian right beside him, barely escaping the killer. Once the lights turned back on, Karl sees Oliver right beside the place Sebastian died. Oliver defended himself by saying that he came up because he heard Karl scream. 

To avoid another murder, everyone split into separate groups. Karl got paired with Billiam and hid in a room, but the lights turned off again. The lights turn back on again and they’re shocked to find James dead with Oliver in the same room. They obviously blame Oliver for the death of James but Oliver claimed otherwise. They also suspected the butler but he claimed he was innocent as well. The butler and Oliver were paired together while Karl and Billiam stayed together again. After the lights went off again, the butler informed the remaining two that Oliver died from a heart attack (later revealed that the butler killed him). However, if Oliver died, this meant the Butler was most likely the murderer. Billiam and Karl fled from the butler and hid in a secret room, which was apparently Billiam’s favorite room. As they moved further into the room, Billiam revealed this wass where he kept the Egg. 

Billiam explained that he founded this mansion because it was a breeding ground for the Egg that demanded poor people for nourishment. The Egg had an ability to persuade people into killing people for its nourishment, which was the reason for all the murders. Karl tried to escape but was blocked off by the butler, who forbade Karl from leaving. Billiam tried to convince Karl to embrace the Egg, but Karl rejected it since it was the cause of the masquerade’s massacre. Suddenly, the lights started to flicker, meaning that the Egg was craving nourishment, and before Karl could escape, he was slain by the butler. 

Karl then woke up in a large white palace, with a wither rose and book in the middle. The book called the place The Inbetween. It was a dimension for Karl to comprehend his time traveling, a key to understanding more about his ability, and to feel at ease. Karl found another book on a white tree, informing him that he had no control over his time traveling and that everytime he time travels, more of himself deteriorates. A solution to his deteriorating memory would be to explore more of the Inbetween and preserve all the tales by moving to a more secure library, and to make sure no one finds out about his ability. Karl traveled back home to write about the Masquerade and the bloodbath it became. He then wrote a second diary documenting the Inbetween and his familiarity towards the strange dimension. He’s willing to do anything to perverse not only the tales, but also the server’s happiness and everything he cared about.


	69. Contacting the Blade

Rumor spread across the server that Tommy was able to break the Egg, and Puffy wanted to see that for herself. She assumed the Egg had gotten weak enough to break, but when she broke it however, the Egg hurt her back. She tried again with a hazmat suit but the Egg hurt her even more. Puffy goes to write in her diary about her findings, wondering if the reason the Egg didn’t harm Tommy was because of his neutralness. Knowing that the rise of the Egg was rising, Puffy needed to contact a certain someone. Technoblade. 

A few days later, right before Puffy was going to contact Techno, she stumbled upon a huge Netherrack sign spelling “ANARCHY”. In front of the sign laid a chest with a book talking about arranging a meeting, giving coordinates and leaving a note once there. Puffy was confused, thinking what she assumed was Techno, knowing about her plan. Despite not even knowing if it was actually Techno or that she’s being set up, Puffy decided to take the risk. While Puffy ventured out to the coordinates, Ranboo found himself silently walking and placing grass. 

Additionally, the map idea he thought of a while ago failed, so Ranboo decided to just let him roam free. Suddenly, he “woke up” from his Enderwalk state and went about his day in his snow base. Once Puffy got to the coordinates, she realized she ended up in Techno’s snow base. Ranboo is frightened to see Puffy at the base, becoming cautious and thinking that he’s getting involved with drama again. He started to panic thinking that staying at Techno’s base may not be safe anymore. Puffy on the other hand left a note as instructed and forced Ranboo to dispose of the first book Techno gave, who instead just stuffed it in a chest. The note asked Techno to meet at the spider spawner when ready.


	70. Visiting an Old Friend

Following the events from the last Tales of the SMP, Karl relocated his library in a new country near the south of spawn in a flower biome with the help of George, Sapnap, Bad, and Foolish. After making some progress in their new country, Sapnap spontaneously decided to visit Dream in the Prison. After doing the required waivers, Sam said “good luck making him talk” and let Sapnap into the cell. Since Ranboo’s “visit”, Dream’s cell has been molded with crying obsidian and a new clock. Sapnap attempted to talk, but Dream wouldn’t verbally talk and only communicated through his books. Dream told Sapnap he took too long to visit, but Sapnap refuted by saying Dream hurt a lot of people, so it was difficult to visit, since he was his best friend. Dream was also currently on strike so Sam strengthened the security measures. Dream also tried to escape by making a portal, thus the reason he’s on strike. He insisted he’ll exit the Prison one day, but knowing the crimes he commited, Sapnap said otherwise. Dream proceeded to burn the clock again and firmly believed he could escape, but Sapnap claimed if he were to escape, he would be the one to take Dream’s final life. 

As their visit ended, Dream asked Sapnap to pass a message to Ranboo, who apparently stopped visiting for a while. The message was a simple “:)”. Confused, Sapnap went along and called Sam to let him exit. Before he left, Dream gave a “thank you for visiting” book and asked for another clock. While going through the precautions to exit the Prison, Sam questioned what Dream said to Sapnap. However, Sam had to end their precautions early and checked the Prison gates just in case. Once he gathered his items, Sapnap met up with Ranboo in the Community House to pass on Dream’s message. Contrary to what Dream said, Ranboo obviously doesn’t remember visiting the Prison. However, once Sapnap passed the “:)” message onto Ranboo, he suddenly turned quiet and walked away. Sapnap watched puzzlingly as Ranboo walked away, but as he tried to follow, Ranboo already disappeared.


	71. Anti-Egg Movement

A few days after Puffy replied to Techno’s offer, Techno and Ranboo talk while admiring Ranboo’s renovated home. While doing so, Techno found the noteblock Puffy left behind but not the actual notebook. While Techno checked his mailbox and read his mail from Tommy, both of them spotted Badboyhalo in the distance. They go back inside the house as Ranboo spied in the background while Bad approached Techno and offered to go on a “roadtrip” to the main SMP area. Bad even said he might’ve sabatoged a message (Puffy’s message) but still Techno agreed, bringing along his polar bear Steve as they ventured off (with Ranboo still following behind). Bad took Techno to the remains of L’Manberg which was invested with vines. Bad then offered a proposition using Techno’s hate for governments, but Techno was still cautious. As Bad lured Techno towards the main Egg, Puffy was in the Egg room spying in the background.

Bad showed Techno the Egg, and as Techno inched closer, he started to hear voices from the Egg. He then fed the Egg steak and made noises out of joy. Despite this, Techno was still wary. As Bad tried to persuade Techno, Puffy jumped in and intervened. She exposed that Bad sabotaged her note and appealed to Techno using his love for anarchy, saying that the Eggpire is essentially a government. Techno grew suspicious of the Egg even more. 

Bad tried convincing Techno even more by saying the Egg could fulfill any desire, but this only made Techno a part of the anti-Egg movement, called Pro-Omelet. While Bad kept failing to persuade him, he spotted Ranboo spying in the background. Bad tried to lure Ranboo towards the Egg but Techno and Puffy refused, making Ranboo torn on who to follow. Bad got annoyed trying to convince him, and led everyone towards the Egg meeting room above.   
Once again, Bad persisted on trying to show the greatness of the Egg, saying it can fulfill anything, yet Techno still denied. Bad finally realized that Techno’s judgement wouldn’t budge, so he started to attack Puffy and Ranboo. 

While brawling, Bad managed to trap Ranboo in the Egg using the contraption and fled off. Techno and Puffy managed to help Ranboo escape before the infection spread, and Puffy gave them a short recap of the Eggpire’s agenda. Before they split off, Bad returned, saying that Techno had chosen the side against the Egg, and that Puffy would be dealt with later. 

After Techno and Ranboo separated from Puffy, Ranboo opened up to Techno about his “Dream” voice and his Enderwalk state. He told them that the voice told him things he doesn’t remember doing and that it’s a link from his awake state and his Enderwalk state.


	72. Confronting the Egg

Following the events from earlier, Ranboo recalled what had happened that day, including the Egg fiasco. He said while down in the Egg trap, he heard voices. However, he thought it was a manifestation from the already existing “Dream” voice. To confirm this, Ranboo traveled over to the main Dream SMP land to visit but also examine the growth of the vines. He acknowledged that despite disliking the vines, they were somewhat intelligent on how they spread. When it was on the Prime Path and got destroyed, they regrow over it so no one would break it. After exploring the growth Ranboo visited the Egg and spoke to it, but didn’t receive any response. 

Ranboo then almost broke the Egg, but stopped realizing those under the Egg’s influence could potentially get hurt. Plus, if they do die, it would be Ranboo’s fault. So, Ranboo decided to leave the Egg be, thinking the Egg will reach its demise eventually. Just then, the Egg started to speak to Ranboo. Offended by what the Egg said (it called him a traitor), Ranboo denied it’s statements, thinking the Egg voice is tricking him like how the “Dream” voice does. The Egg spoke at him again, taunting him on how he helped Dream and dealt with his flimsy alliances, riling up Ranboo even more. 

He grew confused on how the Egg knew his secrets, and kept denying everything it was telling him and threatened to destroy it if it kept going. Ranboo berated the Egg for relying on others to do it’s dirty work, but the Egg’s response angered Ranboo even more. To retaliate, Ranboo threatened to break it. Fed up with the Egg’s nonsense, Ranboo tried to walk away but the Egg called him again (taunting him that Ranboo can’t even trust himself). At his breaking point, Ranboo attempted to break the Egg, but got hurt doing so, realizing he could die at the cost of breaking the egg. Ranboo couldn’t handle it anymore, and stormed off. Even out of the Egg, the Egg’s damage still hurted, making Ranboo realize he had to prepare to defeat the Egg. However on the trip back, he accidentally caught himself making a neutral comment towards the Egg. Still, Ranboo made a board organizing his newest plan, to stop the overall conflict on the server. He realized his mistake last time was on all sides of the conflict, therefore, in order to stop conflicts from getting out of hand, was to become a mediator and stop the conflicts before they even happen. He even suggests making a court to settle conflicts legally.


	73. The Wild West

Set in the same time period as the Masquerade, Karl found himself in a desolate Western town. While examining the town, he stumbled upon a robbery conducted by bandits in a saloon. Karl confronted the bandits, who called themselves the Democrat Haters. Karl confronted the bandits, who consisted of Jack Kanoff (Quackity), Mason (Sapnap) and Connor (played by.. Connor), about causing a ruckus in John John’s (Ranboo) saloon. The bandits laughed it off, taking Karl’s threat lightly, but left anyway, guaranteeing they’ll return as a force to be reckoned with. After the bandits departure, John thanked Karl for saving his saloon, despite business not looking too hot. Karl suggested in order to stop these bandits once and for all, they should take back the town and get rid of the bandits. If they take down the bandits, they can retrieve all the money they stole and give back to those who need it. John agreed and searched around town for new recruits. 

They searched the church called Church Prime and a bank who was inhabited by a strict banker named Percy (Tubbo) with a pet bee. Percy berated John for not paying his debt but eventually convinced him to take down the bandits. The trio then headed towards the police station owned by the sheriff Sherman Thompson (Technoblade). Sherman said he used to have money but someone took it (Sir Billiam). Karl managed to convince not only Sherman, but the prisoner Sherman was watching, Crops (Corpse), who was a cannibal. Crops only agreed in exchange for heads to eat. The groups then head towards the post office, who was owned by Ron Ronson also known as Michael (Fundy). Michael gave them an explosive welcome but accidentally killed Percy’s bees in the process, accidentally igniting a brawl in the post office. They recruit him anyways. They head towards the shop owned by the shopkeeper, William Williamson (Badboyhalo). They take in their final recruit and head towards the shooting range to practice shooting guns. 

As the sun set, the group sat by the campfire, relaxing before the inevitable battle. Karl suggested a fair fight, so this meant an old fashioned standoff. Since there were three members of the Democrat Haters, three people hate to stand off against them. The group (and chat) settled that John, Crops, and Sherman should take the shots. Just then, the group gets ambushed by the bandits, who were full of ammo and revenge. Karl demanded for a fair stand off, which they bandits agree to. The first duel was between Connor and Sherman. After ten paces, Sherman shot Connor, giving one win to the townspeople. 

Next was Crops and Jack Kanoff. Despite Crops firing early, it still killed Jack, and marked another win for the townspeople. Last was the match between John and Mason. Unlike the other rounds, Mason killed John. Stricken with grief, Karl demanded a rematch with Mason. In the last effort to kill the last bandit, Karl successfully killed Mason, cleansing the town from the feared Democrat Haters. They townspeople rejoiced in the church, and Karl took his leave.

As expected, Karl found himself transported back into the Inbetween. He found multiple books saying he’s starting to connect the pieces, and that if he explores the Inbetween more, he’ll eventually find the answers to fix his memories and uncover secrets hidden within the walls of the castle that constantly changes and adapts. However the more Karl explored the castle, he saw multiple versions of himself roaming around the Inbetween. Among the books he found, he found a series of “secret” books, one of them having 87 pages repeating “DON’T STRAY FROM THE PATH”. The books guided Karl saying that the tales he writes express both happiness and misery, yet are still important, and that above all, the Inbetween must remain a secret.


	74. Lockdown

After taking a short break, Tommy was notified of the Big Innit Hotel’s completion. Unfortunately, Sam couldn’t be there for the grand reveal. Tommy expressed the completion of the hotel as a new beginning, a new era past the wars and pain. Despite the hotel being finished, Sam said there’s still room for upgrades. Tommy knew he couldn’t do this alone, so he employed Jack Manifold as an employee. Unbeknownst to Tommy, Jack was still plotting to kill Tommy, so he happily took this opportunity. After Tommy got the items for the upgrade, he realized he still needed closure between him and Dream. Thus, he told himself to visit the Prison soon to receive that closure. 

A few days later, Tommy built up the courage to finally visit Dream for the final time. Even after Dream’s imprisonment, he still felt miserable, so he thought that visiting him could give him that closure. After going through the Prison procedures with Warden Sam, Tommy faced Dream in his cell. Dream was glad Tommy visited him, but Tommy said it’d be his last time visiting. Dream is slightly upset, but Tommy stuck with his word. They make small talk about the Egg and Dream’s hopes of returning back home, but Tommy said he deserved to stay due to his wrongdoings. Dream admitted to doing bad things, but he did them only to bring the server together like a “happy family”, but said he’s changed for the better. He’s still learning, and Dream thought if Tommy visits more he can help, but Tommy refused. 

Suddenly, right before Tommy was going to leave, the sound of explosions rang inside the Prison. Tommy panicked, trying to call out for Sam but was met with no response. Dream claimed he had no idea what was happening as the explosions continued, making Tommy panic even more. Dream suggested that they use this time to bond, but Tommy refused since the situation was looking similar to his exile, which he hated. After the explosions died down, Sam announced that the Prison was currently on lockdown due to security issues and that due to the waivers Tommy signed, he had to stay with Dream for seven days until the issue was finished. Tommy was terrified, while Dream seemed to enjoy his company. 

A while later, Jack Manifold logged on. He was upset that Tommy wasn’t there to help him with the progress of the Big Innit Hotel, until he was notified that the Prison was on lockdown with Tommy trapped inside. Jack was thrilled seeing that Tommy was finally gone. Since Tommy was “jailed”, this meant the hotel was automatically inherited to Jack, who renamed the hotel the “Big Jack Manifold Hotel”. While rebranding the hotel, Jack ran into Sam Nook, who was confused on why Jack was making changes to Tommy’s hotel. 

Jack defended himself saying since he was Tommy’s only employee, he automatically inherited the manager role. Sam Nook was hesitant, since it was Tommy’s hotel, but allowed him to rebrand while keeping an eye on him. While rebranding, he asked Quackity for some items. Quackity said he’s also opening up a business soon, which he invited Jack to be a part of as business partners. While trading, Jack informed Quackity about Tommy’s “imprisonment” with Dream due to a security problem. Quackity seemed surprised, intrigued on how the Prison was holding up. Once they parted ways, Jack planned to fool the server into thinking that Tommy was in jail because he tried to break Dream out so that he could keep the hotel. 

Later in the day, Sam called over Bad and Ant to recruit them as prison guards. He trusted them due to their affiliation with the Badlands, so he knew he could trust them. He informed them about the current situation regarding Tommy and Dream, so they needed more reinforcement. Sam directed Bad and Ant around the prison, showing them the process of entering the prison, secret entrances for guards, and other contraptions not shown yet. After the tour, Sam officially declared them guards. He proceeded to tell more information about the lockdown and how despite the explosions, there was no destruction outside the prison.


	75. Final Visit

After a week in total isolation with Dream, as Dream suffered through Tommy’s bickering and annoying behavior, Tommy was begging to be let out by Sam. To his disappointment however, Sam was still fixing the security issue, meaning Tommy had to hold on for a little longer. Outraged, Tommy tried to convince Sam to let him out but failed. As Sam left, this left Tommy and Dream together. 

Tommy still hated being with Dream, but Dream never felt more happy with Tommy company. Since the security issue, they’ve been given a cat, Dream was writing books, and Tommy was constantly annoying him. Dream mentioned that he has a plan to get revenge on all the people who wronged him, knowing that a certain someone had a favor to redeem, knowing it’d be the key to his escape. Tommy was ticked off by this, telling Dream he’ll never escape and he will, because he’s not actually imprisoned for his crimes. Additionally, Tommy mentioned he could kill Dream if he wanted, and the only reason he hasn’t killed him, is because of the revival book. In fact, due to Dream’s lies and manipulation, Tommy believed the book wasn’t even real. Dream insisted he’s telling the truth, and that even if Tommy wanted he can’t kill him. The fight turned physical, as Dream beat Tommy to death, taking his final canon life. 

Tubbo, Ranboo and Jack see the chat showing Tommy’s death message, making them concerned for the wellbeing of Tommy. They head towards the Prison, seeing Sam stand in the entrance. Sam informed them of Tommy's death and that he’s sorry he couldn’t save him. Tubbo and Ranboo are in denial, telling themselves that it’s a trick or a cover up. Tubbo and Ranboo roamed the server while grieving, and while doing so Jack came up to them, asking if they’re okay, but Tubbo was still in denial. 

After comforting Tubbo, Jack was initially elated with Tommy’s death. As the day carried on however, Jack started to reminisce when he and Tommy were friends, realizing that his scheme to kill Tommy didn’t matter. Despite getting what he wanted, he realized Tommy’s death didn’t instantly bring peace. He walked around the L’Manberg crater, remembering when he believed Tommy was his friend. To earn some closure, Jack burned his old house down, hoping it would help him move on. Jack realized he missed Tommy, even though he got what he wanted.

A while later Foolish joined, and Jack informed him about Tommy’s death, who supported Jack in his grief. Quackity then joined, pumped about his business. Jack then broke the news to Quackity, who went quiet. After regaining his composure, he told Jack to not lose focus of the hotel, which was now permanently Jack’s property. Jack finally bumped into Antfrost, when informed about Tommy’s death, seemed weirdly indifferent. In order to honor Tommy, Ant suggested a celebration of life gathering. Jack reluctantly agreed, taking note of Ant’s odd reaction.


	76. Celebration of Death

Following the death of Tommy, the members of the Eggpire were thrilled at the news of Tommy’s death. Bad and Ant partied in Tommy’s home until they realized they needed to tell the “good” news to the other members. They told the news to Sam, who felt guilty of Tommy’s death, but Bad and Ant laughed it off. Before Bad and Ant went their separate ways, Sam requested both of them to not tell Sam Nook about Tommy. Bad and Ant then see Sam Nook at the hotel, who was patiently waiting for Tommy. Punz then met up with Bad and Ant, who informed him of Tommy’s death. Punz felt indifferent, since it’s beneficial for the Egg, but Punz was also the one who saved him during the Final Disc War. 

As they continued to party, Puffy stopped by, horrified that they could celebrate Tommy’s passing. She forcefully kicked them out of Tommy's house, making them head towards the hotel. 

The Eggpire group asked for a room, which Sam Nook agreed to. Their celebration ended short when Puffy barged into the hotel room, outraged about their partying. The Eggpire responded that Tommy was merely an obstacle from the Egg’s success, and now that he was dead, they should celebrate. Puffy was beyond disappointed and stormed back to the lobby. The Eggpire party more, until Foolish arrived, confused since the room they were using was rented by him. Sam Nook responded that his room was not on the hotel roster. However, Foolish was confused on what the Eggpire was celebrating, due to everyone else grieving about Tommy. The Eggpire on the other hand, was thrilled at Tommy’s death. Foolish proceeded to call them weird and left. 

After partying, the Eggpire realized they needed to inform the Egg of the “good” news. They headed towards the Egg base, which was destroyed by Puffy, but proceeded to tell the Egg about Tommy’s death. Bad assured it that the final part of their plan was nearing, and that they’re already preparing. Once they informed the Egg, the Eggpire went their separate ways, Bad recited the plan to himself, that they’re preparing to store energy and power for the Egg, and those who aren’t on the Egg’s side should be wary, since the Egg could become victorious across the server. 

A day later, Ranboo finally accepted Tommy’s death. Despite not knowing it happened, he theorized some type of protocol happened. Ranboo was sad since Tommy was his first friend on the server and was kind to him. Now that he was dead, there was no way to repay him. He also found it infuriating how people who were sad over his death, yet showed no concern that he was alive. Ranboo started to guilt himself over not helping sooner, but now wanted to help. He headed towards Tommy’s house, putting flowers to honor him. 

He then saw Sam near Tommy’s hotel, attempting to get answers. Ranboo is confused on how Dream was able to kill Tommy, and how Sam wasn’t able to do anything despite his warden status. Enraged, Ranboo started to criticize Sam’s lack of help when Tommy was trapped. Sam defended himself saying he didn’t expect Dream to kill him, since Tommy was the only thing Dream would talk about in Prison, and Tommy wanted closure anyways. After his anger died down, Sam told Ranboo about the explosions. Sam said that Tommy signed the contract so he had to stay in there, and that Dream could’ve potentially bargained for Tommy's life in exchange for a jailbreak, so Sam had to follow the protocol. Either way, Sam was still unsure of who the culprit of the explosions were. Ranboo offered help, but they both knew they needed to move on. Before Ranboo left, Sam asked to write something in Ranboo’s memory book. Sam wrote that he was responsible for Tommy’s death, and wanted Ranboo to remember that. Afterwards, Ranboo talked to Sam Nook, who was still oblivious to Tommy’s death.


	77. Stages of Grief

The next day, Tubbo left his stage in denial, accepting his best friend’s death. While not knowing exactly what happened, he was angry, and wanted someone to blame. While grieving, he headed towards Snowchester to build a memorial. After building the memorial, Tubbo was determined to find the culprit of the Prison explosions. He formed an investigation room near the hotel, or a panic room as Tubbo would call it, beginning his investigation. He wrote down a timeline before Tommy’s death, realizing he needed to collect evidence. Tubbo dreaded being near the Prison, but needed to check for evidence. He concluded that the snow on top of the roof was tampered, meaning the explosions could have come from above. Wherever the evidence led him, Tubbo knew everyone was guilty until proven innocent. Tubbo was determined on finding the culprit, even if it meant dying. 

He gathered a list of the people who were online during the explosions (Dream, Sam, Ranboo, Foolish, Tommy) and pasted his evidence on the walls of his investigation room. The evidence included: 

Techno owes Dream a favor   
Techno has gunpowder missing  
Techno was not online at time of the explosions  
There was sand was distrubed outside the vault  
Ranboo and Foolish were online at time of explosion  
Foolish has access to sand  
Ranboo has access to gunpowder   
Sam locked Tommy in the vault

Tubbo suspected either Sam or Dream conducted an explosion timer, yet despite the evidence, no conclusions were being made. Tubbo planned on interviewing people, finding the people who visited Dream, and finding more evidence. Before he concluded his investigation for the day, Tubbo headed towards the Egg, shooting arrows as he screamed for answers, yet the Egg was silent. 

A day passed, and Tommy, who was now in the afterlife, was talking with Wilbur while playing a game of solitaire. There was nothing except a colorless void, and two echoey voices. They talked about Schlatt and Mexican Dream, bickered about the server, and if they were to be resurrected, the server would continue it’s cycle of chaos. Suddenly, Wilbur’s voice disappeared, as Tommy was sucked back to the Prison cell, reunited with Dream. Tommy is shaken, while Dream is thrilled the revival worked. Dream questioned Tommy about his afterlife experience, since this was the first attempt at a resurrection. Tommy described it as being taken apart and put back together in a colorless void. He describes who he met, including Wilbur, and called him a bad person. Tommy claimed he was there for over a month, while in the Overworld it was only two days. Dream said he revived him because he wanted to prove Tommy’s point that the resurrection book worked. With this power, he proclaimed himself as a god. Tommy was alarmed with this information, begging Dream to not revive Wilbur. Dream couldn’t promise anything. 

Tommy was puzzled on why Dream wanted to know information about the afterlife. Dream said they can study death by killing Tommy and reviving him, but Tommy immediately refused, scolding his god complex, and begging him to burn the resurrection book. That was impossible however, since Dream memorized the contents of the book, and he can’t burn that knowledge. Tommy was tempted to kill him until he realized he signed a waiver preventing Tommy from killing prison inmates, meaning he would also be trapped in the Prison. Dream realized he had the power to kill and revive, essentially toying people like puppets. Tommy proceeded to lash out at Dream again, calling him demented that he would kill someone to prove a point, but Dream continued to be unfazed. Dream said he’ll let Tommy go, because either way, he was going to revive Wilbur and escape the Prison with his help.


	78. The Haunted Mansion

Set shortly in the future, Karl found himself in a cabin Airbnb rented by Connor and a couple of friends. Connor’s friends included Rash (Sapnap), Francis (Dream), Joey (Punz), Greg (George), Gump (Bad), Porkums (Techno), and the twins Zachery (Ranboo) and Ash (Tubbo). To pass time they played Duck Duck Goose until someone started to bang their door. To their surprise, Schlatt appeared in the form of a ghost. Connor is happy to see his friend, introducing them to his friend group. 

Schlatt said while being dead, he’s also invested time into being a landlord and even owned the Airbnb they were staying in. Schlatt said he owned multiple properties and could loan Connor’s group a better Airbnb. The group agreed as Schlatt led them towards a huge mansion, full of rooms and hallways. As the group admired the mansion, Schlatt asked Connor to press a special button. Once Connor pressed the button, Connor was suddenly teleported to a hole, trapping him. Schlatt revealed that this was all a trap to lure them in, confining them in a haunted mansion packed with challenges to overcome. In order to find Connor, Schlatt placed three beacons and they needed to find three Nether stars to activate them. The only way to find these Nether stars was by exploring the hallways and completing trials, and once the beacons were activated, it would lead them to Connor. Despite not knowing each other well, Karl motivated everyone to band together and save Connor. 

They entered the first hallway, completing the first of many deadly parkour trials, bow and arrow challenges, mazes, and landmines. Despite having some flawed teamwork, the group managed to find the Nether star. Karl decided to let Porkums put the Nether star in, however right as he activated it, Schlatt suddenly teleported Porkums away to his secret lair. Despite losing Porkums, they needed to keep going. They ventured into the second hallway, full of mazes, parkour, and railroad contraption. They also unfortunately lost Gump along the way. After the challenges they found the Nether star and Schlatt decided to choose between Greg, Ash, and Francis to put the Nether star in. Karl decided to choose Francis, despite not learning from last time, Schlatt made Francis teleport to the lair. Along with Francis, Schlatt wanted to send Ash away, but accidentally teleported Zachary instead, accidentally mistaking him for Zachery. 

Schlatt then presented them the last hallway, their hardest trial yet. Along with more difficult mazes, they also faced poison, water, fire, and squid traps. After overcoming the trials, they find the last Nether star. Out of the remaining group, Greg is picked to place the Nether star. As expected, Greg was teleported away. Now that all the Nether stars were in, a secret tunnel was revealed, leading them towards the secret lair. The group found the rest of their group dead, until it was revealed they weren’t. Instead, everyone seemed to be happy and Connor wasn’t in any danger. Schlatt said despite being a successful landlord, he wanted some friends, so brought everyone together to have some company. Everyone was happy, all except Karl, who was left extremely confused. 

Karl found himself in the Inbetween again with another book to read. The book continued to explore the castle, stumbling upon a bedroom made for time travelers, specifically for the Karl’s that come through. He then found a book telling him to find a way in a portal, as it’s apparently important. Karl searched for more clues and found a book called “STOP” telling him “DON’T STRAY FROM THE PATH”. The next book he found informed that the Inbetween was a popular place for time travelers, including Karl. Next he found multiple books telling him to look under a tree, where he found a secret room and two books. The book told him that “it” can’t see Karl down there, and to not trust the castle. It also warned him about the truth of the other Karl’s he saw passing by, and once again, urged him to find a way into the portal. Once he left the room, a line of books repeatedly told him “JUST STICK TO THE PATH”. After this short journey, he found a final book, telling him that the Inbetween is an ideal place for time travelers, and that the author of the book would become a very good team with Karl.


	79. Peace

Slimecicle joins the server.

Karl created a new nation, named Kinko Kingdom.

Foolish discovers blood vines on his statue and goes to confront the egg about it.


End file.
